Shattered Dreams And Broken Promises
by Tyger Magick
Summary: Peter's having nightmares that start to come true. Can he change the outcome before it's too late? WARNING: Mentions of Child Abuse and Suicide...NOW COMPLETE!!
1. Dreams Do Come True

Disclaimer: Peter, Caine, and the rest don't belong to me blah blah blah..all others are mine.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for pulling my story, but there were somethings that I wanted to modify. Faelynn is now Aurora, so please no one get confused. Thanks!!  
  
~~Begin Story~~  
  
Peter walked down a long, narrow black corridor with an endless row of matching doors on either side. He looked down at his attire seeing was dressed in an all white suit, from head to toe making him stand out against the dim candlelight. He ran a hair over his head feeling that his hair was slicked back, which was a rare if never occasion. Peter's heart began to race as fear warmed over him.  
  
"How did I get here? Better question. Where the hell am I?"  
  
Peter looked towards the end of the long hall. As if out of thin air, a white door formed there. Peter shook his head, as if to clear his mind of whatever illusions he was seeing, yet the door remained. Sweat started to form on his brow and anxiety welled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel a strong power rippling through the air.  
  
He swallowed the lump forming in the back of his throat, and started towards the door at the end of the corridor. Peter knew that was his destination. He knew that behind that door, lied the source of the energy he felt. With each step he could feel the power growing. Peter walked faster. The closer he got to the end of the hall, the more doors appeared on either side, extending the hallway, but keeping him away from his goal.  
  
Peter began to run. He ran, and ran until his chest tightened, and his legs were burning. He felt the acid raging through him. His body screamed for him to stop, but still he continued. He pushed himself farther than he had ever done so before. Something was waiting for him behind that door. Something important. Something with a lot of power. Peter had to get to it. He didn't know why, he just had to.  
  
The doors kept coming and Peter finally, could take no more and collapsed to his knees. Sweat trickled on his hairline and down his spine. He took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm his raging lungs. He glanced up at the door that called to him, longing for him. Peter ran a hand through his damp hair, still trying to steady himself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He gasped between breaths. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!"  
  
"HELP ME!! NO!! STOP!!" A girls voice cried in fear.  
  
He heard the plea coming from behind the door he had been struggling to reach. Someone was in trouble, and he would not stand by and do nothing. Peter jumped up and ran for the door again. This time with new determination in his heart Peter knew he could do it. He pushed harder, and harder. His arms felt the same burning as his legs, his heart pounded, and lungs tightened in his chest. Just when he thought failure would yet again consume him, and his body screamed for mercy, Peter reached the door and thrust it open. A bright light blinded him, and he threw his arm up to shield his eyes. He blinked rapidly and things began to come into focus.  
  
A teenage girl, with long, curly black hair lay on the ground. She wore black cargo pants, blue sneakers, and a short blue shirt that was half purple from blood. Peter couldn't tell the origin of it, but there was too much for it to be from something small. Her face was covered in a mixture of tears, bruises, and blood. Her terrified amber eyes, were red and swollen.  
  
A tall man with broad shoulders, and a short blonde crew cut towered over her. He held a black, leather belt in one hand, slapping it against the open palm of the other. He was wearing a gray suit, with a white shirt, and green tie. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled half way up his forearm. Muscles bulged underneath the cloth. He had a long face. His smile accented his square jaw, and made his forehead seem smaller than it was. There was a sparkle glimmering in his aqua eyes. It looked as though he was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
Peter's anxiety turned to anger. His body heat began to rise as the rage spread through out him. She was just a kid, and this monster, for lack of a better word, was actually enjoying hurting her. That sick bastard was having fun. Peter clenched his fist and took off at a full speed run towards the attacker. Half way to his target Peter hit something that sent him flying to the floor. He looked up, but didn't see anything.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Peter got back up, but still he could not see anything blocking him. He put his hands up and pushed. He couldn't go past where he was standing. He felt like a mime trapped in a box.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He yelled, beating on the invisible barrier with his fists.  
  
Peter yelled as loud as he could, but still the man continued to hit her. He pounded on the invisible wall, but to no avail. It seemed as though they could not hear her.  
  
The man had started hitting the girl with the belt again. She cried out in agony and threw her arm up to shield her from the merciless beating. After several vicious blows he finally stopped. He leaned down and grabbed her by her hair.  
  
"You've pissed me off one too many times bitch, he said in a calm, cold whisper. "But after today, you'll be out of my hair for good, and your power will be mine."  
  
He whipped the belt across her face, letting her fall backwards. A cry of pain left her lips has she hit with the ground with a significant thud. Then from underneath his jacket he pulled out a pistol. "No!!," Peter screamed. "Attack me you bastard! Leave her alone!"  
  
Peter reached to his side to grab his gun, but only found air in its place. Usually Peter tried not to use his gun unless truly necessary, and while at most times he tried to find other solutions, this is one time the young cop would have been happy to use his weapon.  
  
"Now, I can finally be rid of you," The man said, as he clicked back the hammer of the gun.  
  
The girl looked up to him with wide, terrified eyes. She was shivering violently.  
  
"Please don't," She pleaded.  
  
"Too late for begging, Princess," he told her. "Now it's time to die."  
  
Peter beat desperately against the barrier, but still they ignored him. He turned his head, and as the gun fired... he woke up.  
  
Peter looked around his room. He was breathing in short gasps as his eyes scanned the apartment. Nothing was out of place. At least not here.  
  
He kicked off his covers, sitting on the edge of the bed he dropped his head in his hands until his heartbeat slowed. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, Peter got up and went to the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet and took out a small glass. He turned on the faucet and pushed as far as he could towards cold. He filled the glass and turned the faucet off. He looked at the microwave. The green numbers glowed four thirty a.m.  
  
"Great, I can't even sleep well on my day off."  
  
He slammed the cupboard shut and went to the table. He sat down at and took a big swallow, letting the water slide down his throat. He felt the coolness spread across his chest and he took a breath.  
  
"That was one hell of a nightmare. I just wish I knew why I keep having it."  
  
Peter finished his drink, with troubled thoughts still on his mind. He put the glass in the sink, and with a deep sigh returned to his bed only to fall into a restless, but mercifully dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Peter woke earlier than he would have liked, but he wanted to talk to his father about the recurring dream he'd been having. He had a quick cup of coffee as soon as he woke up. Then after taking a shower, he dressed in black jeans, and a forest green button down shirt, with his black cowboy boots, and left for China town. When he arrived at his fathers apartment, Caine was dressed in his beige pants, and a green shirt a bit lighter than Peters, with his flip flops. He was already busy with the morning chores of watering the plants.  
  
"You are here early, my son," Caine said without even looking to see who it was.  
  
Peter by now was used this. Over the past few years of being reunited with his father, he'd learned that Caine knows things without being having to be told. Needless to say that it still freaked him out sometimes, but little by little he'd been learning to deal with it.  
  
He stood a few steps behind his father with his hands on his hips. "Yeah, well I need to talk to you."  
  
Caine turned to face him. "About the dream you have been having?"  
  
"How did you know?" Peter raised a hand to stop Caine from answering. "Never mind, you always know. Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about my dream."  
  
Caine put down his pitcher, walked over to Peter and put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps we should talk about it over a cup of tea."  
  
Father and son walked into the kitchen. Peter sat down at the table while Caine prepared the tea. Peter told his father every detail of the dream. The power he felt, the girl, the beatings, the invisible barrier, everything.  
  
Caine sat down at the table, handing Peter a cup of tea. "You have no idea where this power came from?"  
  
Peter sipped his tea. "At first I was trying to find the source, but once I got through that door, I was more worried about the kid. I just don't understand why I couldn't get to her."  
  
Caine shrugged. "Perhaps you were not meant to go to her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Perhaps this young girl is meant to come to you."  
  
Peter shook his head. "I don't think so Pop. In my dream that guy was trying to kill her."  
  
"Yes, but dreams are only a premonition of something that may happen. Not will happen. Maybe you are somehow meant to stop this murder."  
  
"Maybe, but for now I'm going to go down to the precinct. I'll give Kermit her description and see what he comes up with."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Peter asked. Caine shook his head. "It is just that I have never seen you so persistent from a dream."  
  
"Yeah well, that's because no dream has ever gotten to me like this one has. Anyways I'll see you later Pop. I"ll let you know if I find anything."  
  
Peter got up and kissed his father on the head.  
  
"I will help you in any way I can, my son."  
  
Peter nodded and turned to leave. As he went to walk out the front door, a girl walked in. She looked tattered and tired. She was about five four with long black hair that fell in tattered curls down her back. She was wearing black cargo pants, and a short blue top. She had a light blue back pack slung over her right shoulder.  
  
Peter looked at the girl in disbelief. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
The teenager looked up at him with amber eyes. She had a cut above her forehead and a fading bruise on her right cheek.  
  
"Help me, please," she whispered as collapsed.  
  
Peter grabbed her and picked her up. "POP!" Peter brought her over to the window seat and laid her down.  
  
Caine came out of the kitchen. Seeing the situation he quickly went to them. Peter moved out of the way so his father could tend to her.  
  
"Quickly Peter, bring me that glass jar there."  
  
Peter quickly walked over to the shelf is father pointed to and brought him the required herbs. Caine took an herb out of the jar, opened the girls mouth, and placed it on her tongue.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes. She is tired and worn. She needs to rest."  
  
Caine grabbed the afghan from the end of the seat, and laid it across the girl. He turned to face Peter, who was standing with one arm crossed over his stomach, running his other hand through his hair. He wouldn't take his eyes of the girl.  
  
"What is it, my son?"  
  
Pulled from his thoughts, he looked at his father.  
  
"That's her pop. That's the girl from my dreams." He returned his gaze back to the sleeping girl. Seeing her now Peter realized that she couldn't be more than sixteen, if that. He looked at her features over and over again. Her tan skin, and high cheekbones. Her slim waist, and raven hair. It seemed like a strong case of de ja-vu. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming, but the knots forming in his stomach convinced him it wasn't. Peter knew she was real. He just hoped that the rest of his dream wasn't. ~~~~~  
  
Ok everyone let me know what you think. 


	2. Getting To The Bottom Of Things

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone here's the second part. I have a few fans who want me to continue and so I shall. Thanks for the support guys.  
  
Begin Story~~~  
  
It was around noon and sun was streaming through out the apartment. The girl was still asleep. Caine was in the kitchen mixing herbs, and Peter.well Peter was sitting on the floor still staring at her. He just couldn't believe that she was there.  
  
"Peter," Caine called from the doorway. "If you look away she will not disappear."  
  
Peter looked over to his father and smiled. "I know that Pop, but it's just..  
  
Peter didn't finish his fraise. As he turned his head, he caught glimpse of something light blue lying by the door. It was the girls back pack.  
  
"I forgot all about this!" he said jumping up and grabbing the bag.  
  
"Ahh yes," Caine said. "The girls bag."  
  
"Maybe it will have her ID or something that will tell us who she is inside."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should wait till she wakes up. She may not like it if you go through her personal things."  
  
"She may not like it pop, but it might help."  
  
Caine shook his head and returned to the kitchen. Peter opened her backpack and started rummaging through it. There was a black jacket, a small baby blue journal with a white tiger on the cover, and a navy blue wallet. He pulled out the wallet and started to open it.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to ask me?" a groggy voice asked.  
  
Peter looked over to the window seat. The girl was sitting up staring at him. Her raven hair fell in a mass of curls around her face, bringing out her amber eyes. Despite the cut and bruise, he realized she was a very beautiful young girl. Peter felt a little embarrassed going through her things, but then again he hadn't expected her to wake up.  
  
"Umm, well I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon."  
  
"Well I did, so you can ask me whatever you want to know," she replied with a bit of an attitude.  
  
Peter replaced the wallet in the bag. He walked over to her and handed her the bag. She ripped it from his grasp. "Take it easy kid. I'm just trying to help."  
  
"Well I didn't ask for it!"  
  
Peter put his hands on his hips. "If you want to be technical you fell into my arms asking for help."  
  
"That is enough, both of you." Said Caine as walked out of the kitchen, prematurely ending the argument. He was holding a cup in his hand.  
  
The girl glared at Peter, who wasn't intimidated. Caine handed the drink to her.  
  
"Drink this. You will feel better."  
  
She took the cup from him, but looked at it skeptically.  
  
"It is an herbal tea. That is all," Caine told her feeling her hesitation.  
  
Finally after another moment, she did as he asked, drinking it all in one gulp.  
  
"Thank you," she said, handing the cup back to him.  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
"I'm Peter Caine, and this is my father Kwai Chang Caine. What's your name?"  
  
She looked at Caine while she answered. "Aurora, Aurora Ramirez."  
  
"Ramirez?" Caine asked. "Your father, his name is Raine Ramirez?"  
  
Aurora jumped up, dropping her bag to the ground. "It's true then," she exclaimed. "You knew my father. You can help me!"  
  
Caine rested his hands on her shoulder, and she quickly pulled away, as if scared of him.  
  
Caine could see the fear in her eyes. Peter was surprised at her reaction.  
  
"I will not hurt you," Caine told her.  
  
"I..I know," Aurora stammered, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "I just don't like people touching me that's all." She looked up at Caine. "Will you help me?"  
  
"What is it you need help with?"  
  
She didn't respond. It seemed as though she wanted to, but was afraid to. Like something terrible would happen if she told her secrets.  
  
Peter looked at Aurora. She wasn't very tall. Five four at the most. She still had her arms wrapped around her. Someone had hurt her. Peter knew that much. He just didn't know bad or for how long.  
  
"Let us go in the kitchen and talk," Caine said, breaking Peter from his thoughts.  
  
He put his hand out for Aurora to go first. She walked by, with her head down. Peter and Caine followed, all three sitting at the table.  
  
"Aurora, please tell us what's going on," Peter urged her.  
  
She took a deep breath, pushing her hair back out of her face.  
  
"Everything started going wrong about two years ago. Mom and daddy were fighting. They had been doing that for a while. I wasn't stupid I knew they were going to get a divorce, and they did, not too long after that. Anyways I went to live with my father. We were always closer than I was with mom. I don't think she cared for me much ever. She was always doing her own thing, but daddy, daddy always had time for me. Always cared for me. Always loved me."  
  
Aurora swallowed the growing lump in her throat, and blinked back the tears in her eyes. Peter reached out to touch her hand, causing Aurora to jump back knocking the chair over. Peter and Caine stood up, and Aurora backed into the counter.  
  
"I..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said with fear in evident in her amber eyes.  
  
"It is alright," Caine told her. "No harm has been caused. Please sit back down."  
  
Peter picked up the chair and put it back in it's place. "It's my fault anyways," he told her. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Please," Caine asked again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again, sitting down. "I'm just a little jittery."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," Peter said, taking his seat. "I should apologize for frightening you."  
  
"Please continue," Caine said sitting across from her.  
  
Aurora looked back and forth to both of them. She began again once she realized that they weren't mad at her. "Dad and I found an apartment, not far from our old house. He wanted me to continue seeing my mother. I didn't understand why. I mean when I went to see her she was always to busy. Anyways about six months after the divorce, I went over for one of my weekend visits and a man was there. Moms new boyfriend, Tom." Aurora said with a bitter laugh.  
  
"I take it you didn't like him," Peter said.  
  
She shrugged. "He was alright at first. Nice and everything. There was just something about him I didn't like. He was the total opposite of everything I loved about my father. I guess that's the reason my mom liked him."  
  
"That would be my guess," Peter said.  
  
Caine gave Peter a look, that told him to shut up.  
  
"About a year ago," Aurora continued, not noticing anything. I came home from school and my dads car was home. That was unusual. I mean he was normally at work. I ran inside, and started calling his name, but he didn't answer. I was really starting to get worried. I ran into his bedroom and.." she trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Caine asked.  
  
Aurora balled her hands, and put them on her mouth. She was trying extremely hard to keep the tears back.  
  
"He was dead," she whispered. "A gun was in his hand. He killed himself."  
  
"Raine killed himself?" Caine questioned, not sure he heard her right.  
  
She nodded. "I didn't want to believe it. I still don't, but it's true. The gun was in his hand. Everything matched up. Just in my heart something didn't feel right."  
  
Caine didn't believe Raine would do such a thing. Especially not when he had a daughter to take care of.  
  
" By this time Tom and mom had gotten married," Aurora continued. "She didn't wait very long after the divorce. I think she cheating on my father with him. So anyways I got to go and live with them. Things were bad straight off. I mean mom was never around, and Tom was always yelling at me. I was the one who got stuck with the chores, even though I rarely made a mess. I felt like a modern day Cinderella. I didn't care though. Nothing mattered after my father died."  
  
"You miss him," Caine said, he made it a statement.  
  
"Extremely, but that doesn't matter right now. My father told me about you Caine. Told me how you helped him. Told me if I ever needed help that you would help me. I need your help now."  
  
"I do not understand why."  
  
"Neither do I," Peter said.  
  
"You haven't heard everything yet."  
  
"Then please tell us," Caine told her.  
  
"At first Tom would only yell. Then he started to hit me. I don't mean a slap hear and there. He beat the hell out of me. I'd have welts, bruises, broken ribs."  
  
"Is that his handy work," Peter asked pointing to her face.  
  
Aurora nodded.  
  
"What about your mother?" Caine asked. "Did she do nothing to stop this?"  
  
"I told you she doesn't care!" Aurora jumped up. She leaned against the counter, putting her back to them. "He would beat the hell out of me right in front of her! I'd call to her and she'd say I deserved. She'd say that if it wasn't for me, she's still be with my father. That if it wasn't for me..he'd never have died." She finished the fraise in a whisper.  
  
Peter looked at her with sympathy flooding in his heart. This kid had been through hell these last couple of years. He got up and slowly approached her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't pull away. Aurora turned into Peter, wrapping her arms around his waist, she began to sob uncontrollably. Peter embraced her, stroking her hair.  
  
"It's alright," he soothed. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."  
  
"Please don't let them take me back! Please!"  
  
Caine walked over to them. "We will not let them take you back. We will protect you."  
  
Aurora pulled away from Peter. "I'm sorry," she apologized for the third time in ten minutes.  
  
Peter put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed under his grasp. Peter would have to learn to be careful around her.  
  
"None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." He emphasized on nothing. "Do you understand?"  
  
Aurora nodded. Peter pulled her back into his embrace.  
  
"Good." Peter broke the hug, and looked down at her. "When was the last time you ate?" She shrugged. "A couple days ago."  
  
"What do you say the three of us get something to eat?"  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Money is not an issue," Peter told her. "Why don't you go and clean yourself up a bit, and we'll go."  
  
"Where is the bathroom?"  
  
"It is just down the hall there," Caine told her.  
  
Aurora nodded. She went into the other room, and picked up her bag from where she dropped it. She looked back at father and son one last time, and went to clean herself up.  
  
"Pop," Peter said, after Aurora was in the bathroom. "Why didn't you help to calm her down. That's generally your area."  
  
"It is true that I help people when I can, but I believe that it is you who was meant to protect her."  
  
"She came here for you."  
  
"Yes, but she was in your dreams and as it seems she fell into your arms, quite literally my son."  
  
"So you think that I'm supposed to help her on my own."  
  
Caine put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I will always be here, and I will help you if you need it, but this is your task, my son. I have confidence that you will be just fine."  
  
He gently slapped Peter across the face, and Peter smiled.  
  
"Thanks Pop."  
  
Aurora came in the room a moment later. She had pulled her hair back into a thick ponytail. All of the tears and dirt were washed away. Her eyes and nose were still a little pink, but crying will do that to you. She was wearing the black jacket Peter had seen earlier, and her back pack was slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" Peter asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on Pop." "Actually I will not be able to accompany you. I have some matters to attend to."  
  
Peter eyed his father suspiciously. He knew exactly what his father was doing, but he let it go.  
  
"Alright pop, we'll see you later."  
  
Peter turned to leave, but stopped when Aurora didn't follow him.  
  
"My father said you were the best man he ever knew. He said that he would trust you with his life. I don't know what you did for my father, he wouldn't tell me, but I know it must have been something great. Thank you..for helping my father before, and for helping me now."  
  
Caine bowed slightly. "You are welcome."  
  
Aurora turned to Peter, and they walked out.  
  
"Wow!" Aurora exclaimed, as they walked up to his car. "Is this yours?"  
  
Peter laughed. "Yeah it's mine."  
  
"It's gorgeous!"  
  
"You like cars?"  
  
"Well not normally. I only like them if they look good."  
  
"Well trust me it looks even better on the inside."  
  
He unlocked the door and they got in. Aurora pushed herself as far against the door as she could go, but still made it a point to check out the interior. She didn't think Peter would hurt her, but she also never thought her father would leave her. She knew better than to trust anyone.  
  
Peter checked his back pocket for his wallet, but couldn't find it.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled, causing Aurora to jump.  
  
This was not unnoticed to Peter. "I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to scare you. I just realized that I left my wallet at the station."  
  
All the color drained from Aurora's face. "Station? Please tell me you're a fireman?"  
  
"Actually I'm a cop."  
  
Peter grabbed her hand as it went for the handle. She jumped and pulled away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She cried.  
  
"I'm not going to turn you in," Peter said softly, holding his hand where she could see them. "We'll take care of everything later. Right now we're just going to go the station, pick up my wallet, and get something to eat ok?"  
  
Aurora was skeptical, but he was Caine's son. Her father said she could trust Caine, and Caine obviously trusted Peter. She shouldn't trust him, but she had no where else to go.  
  
Finally she nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
He started the stealth and they were on there way to the station.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Thanks everone. New reviews welcome. Please let me know what you think so far.  
  
TTFN  
  
Ty 


	3. Getting To Know You

Peter and Aurora walked into the station. It was busy today, and there were people running around everywhere. It was like walking in a mall on Christmas eve. Head to head traffic. People were bumping into each other at every turn. Peter realized that this was not the place she needed to be, but he had to get his wallet.  
  
He glanced back at Aurora. She had her arms wrapped protectively around her. Peter wasn't sure how she would react to his touch, but then again he wasn't sure how she'd react in a crowd either. He gently eased his arm over her shoulders. He felt her tense under him, but she didn't pull away. A familiar touch was probably better now, regardless of the fact he'd only known her a few hours.  
  
Peter guided her over to the desk, and let her go. Not as many people were around them there, and Aurora was grateful for that. She huddled next to Peter looking down at his chaotic work station. Papers were skewed across the top, stacks of files threatened to fall over. Peter had begun going through his drawers looking for his wallet.  
  
"I hope you live in better conditions," Aurora told him.  
  
Peter glanced up from the corner of his eye. "I didn't know you could crack jokes." He had a smirk on his face.  
  
Aurora blushed and looked down, the signs of a smile playing at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Oh my god!," Peter exclaimed in mock surprise putting a hand over his chest. "And you can smile. I thought you were physically incapable!"  
  
This caused Aurora to laugh.  
  
"You know, you look a lot prettier when you smile."  
  
Peter laughed as he saw her turn red again, and went back into his disaster area to look for his wallet.  
  
Kermit walked out of his small office, and saw Peter at his desk. He was wearing a gray suit, black tie, and leather dress shoes. As usual he was wearing his green sunglasses. He walked over to Peter and the girl, who Kermit realized Peter was much to old to be dating, so he was curious as to who she was.  
  
"Got it," Peter exclaimed, as Kermit walked over.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
Peter looked up from his desk. "Hey Kermit, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just about to go to lunch. Who's this?" He asked, referring to Peters young friend. "Kermit this is Aurora Ramirez. Aurora this is Kermit Griffin."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kermit extended his hand, so she could shake it, and was surprised when she jumped back behind the young detective. He eyed Peter suspiciously, but let it go for the moment.  
  
"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Aurora didn't' respond. Any remains of her previous smile were completely gone.  
  
"Aurora, why don't you do me a favor and sit at my desk for minute. I have to talk to Kermit about a case we've been working on."  
  
Peter pulled out the chair for her, and she sat down.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Peter and Kermit walked back into Kermit's office. Peter made sure he could still see Aurora, just in case she tried to take off.  
  
Kermit crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright Peter, what's going on? We aren't on a case, so what do you need help with?"  
  
"It's about the kid. I need you to run a check on her mother. I know she married a guy named Tom in the last year, but I don't know his last name."  
  
"What's this all about, Peter?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure the kids been abused, Kermit. For about a year now. She says it's her stepfather." He conveniently left out the part about the dreams. Kermit didn't like that kind of stuff.  
  
"No wonder she's so shaken up. She must have been through hell."  
  
"Seems like it," Peter said glancing back to his desk. "But listen, I'm going to get out of here. Call me when you find something?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Thanks Kermit."  
  
The former mercenary watched Peter and Aurora leave. He swore he would never act as a mercenary again, but beating up on kids, well he might be willing to make an exception there. He sighed. Realizing lunch would have to wait, he sat in his black leather chair, and turned to his computer. This could take some time.  
  
Peter decided to take Aurora, or Aurora as he seemed to call her, to McDonalds. After all what teenager doesn't like McDonalds? Peter ordered a double quarter pounder combo with a Coke, and Aurora, who at first was shy, ordered a bigmac combo with a Dr.Pepper. Peter wasn't surprised when she downed her food in a matter of five minutes.  
  
"Thank you," Aurora said, after she was done chewing.  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
Peter set down his burger, and sat back in the booth. "So why don't you tell me more about yourself."  
  
She shrugged. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How old are you for starters?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Miami, FL."  
  
Peter whistled. "That's a long distance to travel by yourself. How did you manage to get here?"  
  
"My dad left me some money. I just didn't want to use my bank card too much because they can trace it."  
  
"They?"  
  
"My mom and Tom."  
  
Peter nodded. "How long has Tom been hurting you?"  
  
Peter watched as Aurora wrapped her arms around her. He was noticing that every time she was scared or uncomfortable she would do that, and she was doing it quite a bit since he met her. The only difference this time was it accompanied by a slight rocking.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Aurora, tell me the truth."  
  
She sighed and looked at her lap, as if there was something miraculous sitting there. "He hit me once before my dad died. He told Tom and my mom that if they ever came near me again he'd land them both in jail. He never reported it though so after he..so afterwards the state saw no reason not to send me to my mother. He started hitting me the day I arrived."  
  
"I thought you said that he didn't hit you at first."  
  
"I did say that, but," she trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Peter persisted.  
  
"I..I didn't think you'd believe me," she whispered. "No one else has."  
  
"You mean you reported this, and nothing was done?" Peter asked, outraged.  
  
She nodded. "Tom has connections with the local police. His brothers on the force."  
  
"So they said you were lying to cover for Tom?"  
  
"I guess," She raised her gaze to meet Peters. "You do believe me don't you?"  
  
Peter leaned forward. "Of course I believe you.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really," He replied. "Aurora I know you've been hurt, and nothing was done to stop it, but I promise that I won't let them take you back."  
  
Aurora gazed into Peter's deep brown eyes. She didn't know why, but she believed him. Then again she'd believed her father when he said he'd always be there. Now she was alone in the world. No one cared about her. Peter only took pity on her, and the only reason he was helping was probably because Caine and her father knew each other. Still she figured at least she had someone to protect her now.  
  
Peter watched Aurora as she seemed lost in a world of thoughts. He saw the terror, the pain, the sadness, but mostly the anger that welled in her eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he didn't want to push. Not yet anyways. He also realized that she looked tired.  
  
"Hey," he said, breaking Aurora from her thoughts. "You look exhausted. What say we bring you back to my fathers place, so you can get some rest."  
  
Aurora nodded. "Peter," she said as he started to get up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you..for believing me." Peter smiled. "Come on."  
  
The two got out of the booth and walked outside. They had just reached the stealth when a scream rang out from the alley next to McDonalds.  
  
"STAY HERE!" Peter yelled, as he took off in the direction of the scream.  
  
He ran down the alley with his gun drawn. It was a small, dead end alley, with dumpsters and trash cans on both sides. Boxes were scattered all around. Peter looked, but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hello!" he called. "Is someone there?"  
  
No one answered him.  
  
Meanwhile Aurora had let her curiosity get the better of her. That and the fact she didn't like standing there by herself. She had a feeling something very bad was about to happen. Feeling a bit frightened, she made her way over to the alley. She didn't go down, she just stood at the corner between the alley and the street. She watched as Peter slowly made his way down the alley, kicking over boxes and looking behind the dumpsters. She realized then that he really was a good cop.  
  
Suddenly a man appeared behind Aurora and grabbed her. He was tall, at least six foot. He was wearing all black with a matching hood. He had a gun in his hand. Aurora screamed and the attacker quickly put a hand over her mouth, but Peter had heard her. He turned around and ran towards her, but three more masked men jumped in front of him, from out of no where, blocking his way.  
  
"You guys really don't want to do this," Peter said, putting a hand up. "I'm a cop."  
  
One of them responded by kicking Peter in the face. He grabbed his jaw, where the foot had made contact.  
  
"I guess you do want to do this."  
  
Peter started fighting them, catching a few blows, but dishing out most of the pain. His kung fu training, along with police training always seemed to come in handy. Unfortunately his attackers kept his attention drawn away from Aurora. He didn't notice as the fourth man, started dragging her away.  
  
The masked attacker had pulled her out of the alley, and was heading for a black van parked on the street, when Caine appeared. He was wearing the same outfit from earlier. The only additions were a brown hat on his head, and a small bag over his shoulder.  
  
The attacker never saw him, since Caine came up from behind. With a tactic he had used before, Caine hit a pressure point on his shoulder, causing him to pass out, and collapse instantly. Aurora pulled from his grip as he fell. She looked down at him in shock, and then turned to Caine.  
  
"Are you alright?" Caine asked.  
  
Aurora nodded. "But Peter?"  
  
"What about me?" Peter asked coming out of the alley.  
  
Aurora looked past him seeing the other three unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, my son?" Caine asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You alright Aurora?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Peter leaned down and grabbed the mans gun.  
  
"Pop stay with her for a minute. I'm going to go call this in."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Peter took one last glance at Aurora and ran to his car.  
  
Aurora looked down at her attacker.  
  
Caine followed her gaze. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it. "He can not harm you."  
  
"I never should have involved you, or Peter," she whispered, still looking down.  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "What are you not telling us?"  
  
Aurora didn't respond. Before Caine could question her more Peter walked back to them.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Nothing," Aurora said quickly.  
  
"Okay," Peter said sarcastically.  
  
He leaned down and cuffed the attacker. Then he pulled off his mask. The man had shoulder length dark brown hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a large nose, and a very square jaw. He looked like he should be in the army.  
  
Peter stood back up, and looked at Aurora. All the color had drained from her face, and she was trembling.  
  
"What is it? Do you know him?"  
  
Aurora tried to swallow the bile that was rising in the back of her throat. "I don't feel so good." She stumbled backwards and Peter caught her.  
  
"Take it easy," he told her.  
  
"Can we get out of here?" She asked letting Peter support most of her weight.  
  
"We have to wait for the cops to get here, but you can sit in the car okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Peter and Caine helped her over to the car. Peter unlocked the passenger door, and eased Aurora down. She sat sideways in the seat with her feet still on the sidewalk, and her head against the seat. He put a hand to her forehead. She didn't have a fever, but she was sweating. The sounds of police sirens could be heard close by, but Peter wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Aurora, you have to tell me. Do you know who attacked us?"  
  
"Yeah," she whispered. "His name is Donnivan Estevez."  
  
Before Peter could ask who Donnivan Estevez was Chief Frank Strenlich walked up. He was a balding, overweight man, wearing a tan suit, white shirt, and blue black tie.  
  
"Hey Peter, you guys alright?" he asked.  
  
Peter looked up at him. "Yeah Chief, we're fine. Just a little shook up." He got up, and pulled Strenlich to the side. "Hey Chief listen the guys name is Donnivan Estevez. Tell Kermit to run a check on him and get back to me."  
  
"What's all this about Peter?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now, but can you do me favor and take care of things here? I want to get the kid away from this. I'll bring her to the precinct for a statement later."  
  
To anyone else Strenlich probably would have said no, but Peter was different. He knew Peter always had motives for things like this, and even though he didn't know what was going on, he trusted the young detective.  
  
"You got it, Peter, but make sure you bring her later or it's your ass detective."  
  
"Thanks, Chief," Peter walked back over to the stealth. "Come on Pop, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
Caine nodded. Peter helped Aurora put her legs in the car, and shut the door. The two walked around and got in on the other side. Peter glanced over at Aurora. She was resting with her head back and eyes closed. He didn't disturb her as he started the stealth and left for Caine's apartment, leaving the mass of police cars and news vans behind them.  
  
By the time they arrived at the apartment Aurora was asleep. Peter went around to the passenger side and opened the door. He put her arm around his neck, and gently lifted Aurora into his arms, following his father upstairs. They entered the apartment, and Peter went straight to his Caine's bedroom. The Shaolin Priest may have been old fashioned, but he still used a bed.  
  
Peter gently lowered her to the bed, but was surprised when she clung to him.  
  
"No, daddy please don't go," she said in her sleep.  
  
Peter looked at his father for help, but Caine only shrugged.  
  
"A lot of help you are Pop," he emphasized on pop, knowing it annoyed his father.  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "Chastisizing me is not the way to gain my help."  
  
Peter would have replied, but Aurora was becoming extremely agitated.  
  
"Please," she cried. "Daddy, please don't let them hurt me!"  
  
Peter sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall. He pulled Aurora close, and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"It's alright sweet heart," he soothed, rocking her. "I'm here. No ones going to hurt you."  
  
With those words Aurora's grip loosened and she relaxed in his arms, still remaining asleep.  
  
"Where are you going?" Peter whispered as Caine went to leave.  
  
Caine turned to face his son. "I have some things to attend to," he said quietly. "I will return soon. Lo Si should be here soon, if you need anything."  
  
"Great," he replied sarcastically.  
  
Caine smiled and walked out, leaving his son with the sleeping Aurora. 


	4. Magick Is In The Air

Authors Note: Hey everyone. I know I reposted, but so far no reviews. Please send me some so I know whether to continue or not. Ok, anyways enjoy the fourth part of the story.  
  
TTFN  
  
Begin Story  
  
When Aurora opened her eyes, it was dark. She felt strong arms wrapped around her, but surprisingly she wasn't scared. In fact she was just the opposite. She felt safe, snuggled in warm, secure arms. It was like her father used to hold her when she was a little girl. Especially after she had a nightmare. He would scoop Aurora in his arms, and rock her until she fell back asleep still sitting in his lap. She would wake up the next morning with him still holding her.  
  
The illusion faded as Aurora remembered her father was dead. She lifted her head to see the owner of the arms. Peter had his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. Looking at the position he was in, Aurora realized that he couldn't be comfortable. Although it was a nice feeling for her, Aurora knew it wouldn't last. It was only a fantasy that would soon be shattered by the harshness of reality. She began to wiggle out of his arms, waking Peter in the process.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Aurora looked up at Peter. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said as she got off of him. She walked over to the wall and sat down with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.  
  
Peter noticed that fear was present in her eyes again. Like she had done something horribly wrong and was about to be punished.  
  
"It's ok," he replied, sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck. "I might have been stuck in that position forever if you hadn't woke me up."  
  
He smiled at Aurora. He noticed some of the tension leaving her shoulders, and the dread draining from her eyes. Peter hated to do this, but he had to know who Donnivan Estevez was.  
  
"Aurora," Peter began, with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"I know," she said cutting him off. "You want to know how I know Donnivan."  
  
Peter nodded. He watched Aurora as the tension crept back in her shoulders. Hidden in the shadows he realized she looked much younger than sixteen. She looked like a little girl lost in a world of demons ready to devour her at every turn.  
  
Aurora sighed. "Donnivan is a friend of Tom's. I mean a really good friend. They've known each other since college. He used to come over and.look at me funny. I would always hide in my room until he left."  
  
"What do you mean look at you funny?" Peter asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Let's just say I would see Tom eye my mother the same way."  
  
Peter felt anger welling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Well one day Tom decided I had to clean the kitchen, while he and Donnivan drank beer and watched football. Donnivan came into the kitchen while I was drying dishes. He was hovering over my shoulder. He tried to grab me, he was drunk and I was just out of his grasp. I dropped the plate and it broke on the floor. Then I kneed him.um somewhere I knew would hurt and I ran. Unfortunately the only way out of the kitchen was through the living room and Tom was waiting for me. He grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I hit my head pretty hard, so I was kind of dazed, but I knew if I stayed Tom would gladly hand me over to Donnivan," Aurora shuttered at the thought. "So I picked up the vase that was on the table and threw it at him. It didn't do much damaged, but it shocked him enough that I could get past him. I ran and hid on the streets for two days."  
  
Aurora sighed, and rested her head on her knees.  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked.  
  
She shrugged. "What do you think happened? The police found me and brought me home." She laughed bitterly. "I got the worst beating I had ever had in my life. I was out cold for three days. Tom told everyone I fell down the stairs."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"I didn't remember what happened Peter. I still don't, but I know that I did not fall down any stairs."  
  
"Why didn't you tell someone about your suspicions?"  
  
"Because, because Tom told me that if I ever said anything he'd."  
  
"He'd what?"  
  
Aurora looked away from him. "He'd leave me alone with Donnivan in a locked room, until Donnivan told him he was done."  
  
"Did he ever do it?"  
  
"NO!" Aurora said angrily, and for the first time Peter felt a strong power emanating off of her. It prickled along his skin like goose bumps.  
  
Peter shook his head trying to figure out what it was he felt. He never felt anything like this from her before.  
  
"Donnivan never touched me!" Aurora exclaimed, her anger rising. The power along with it.  
  
"Calm down," Peter told her, walking over to her. He sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. "I believe you. If you say he didn't, then he didn't, but why is he here?" Peter could feel the power receding back inside her. When she spoke again, the anger was gone from her voice.  
  
"Tom sent him. I told you they were really good friends. Donnivan is like Tom's do boy. Tom says jump and Donnivan says how high. I figured Tom would send someone after me. I never, in a million years dreamed that it would be Donnivan or that he would find me."  
  
Peter didn't understand why Tom was so anxious to get Aurora back. She was just a girl. There had to be a reason. Peter had to figure out what it was, before Tom sent someone else.  
  
He looked over at Aurora. Silent tears were streaming down her face, and she was trembling. She looked so vulnerable sitting there, so alone. Peter hadn't known her long, but he felt extremely protective of her. Maybe it was because of the dream, he wasn't sure. He just knew at the moment he would do anything for her.  
  
"Hey," Peter began. "Donnivan's in jail. He can't get you now, and I won't let anyone else take you away alright?"  
  
Aurora held out her pinky to Peter. Whenever her father made a serious promise to her, he would pinky swear on it. It was stronger than a normal promise. It was one never meant to be broke.  
  
Peter went to grab her pinky and she pulled away.  
  
"Understand before you do it Peter, that a pinky swear is a very serious promise. You can't break it once you swear."  
  
Peter smiled. "I understand."  
  
Aurora held out her pinky again and Peter took it. Then she leaned into him. Peter was shocked, but wrapped an arm protectively around her.  
  
"I'm so scared, Peter."  
  
"I know you are, but I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
A moment later Caine walked in on their sentimental moment. "I am sorry for disturbing you."  
  
"It's alright, Pop, you can come in."  
  
"Are both alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Peter replied. "We're fine. In fact we have to go to the station."  
  
Aurora sat up. "Do I have to see Donnivan?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "No way kiddo. I'll make sure he's not around."  
  
"Peter I must speak with you alone," Caine told him.  
  
"Sure pop." He lifted his arm off of Aurora. "I'll be right back. Just relax alright?"  
  
Aurora nodded. Peter got up and walked out of the room with his father.  
  
"I'm glad you called me out here Pop. I wanted to talk too. When Aurora got mad, I felt this."  
  
"Power," Caine interjected when Peter trailed off.  
  
"Yeah," his son replied. "Exactly. How did you know?" Peter put up hand when Caine opened his mouth to reply. "Wait let me guess, you felt it to."  
  
Caine nodded slightly. "I did. The first time was when she woke on the window seat."  
  
"Wait a minute you felt it before and your just now saying something?"  
  
Caine shrugged. "It was not my place to tell you. Besides if I had would you have truly believed me?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know," Peter said angrily, his voice rising. "The point is you should have told me Pop. It would have been better than just feeling an unexpected surge of it like a slap in the face."  
  
"I apologize. I should have warned you," Caine replied calmly. "I thought it was better for you to find out on your own. I did not know it would be this strong."  
  
"What is it? What is that..power she lets off?"  
  
"She gets it from her father, and her mother."  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"There is much our young friend has not told us, but I believe it is because she does not know herself."  
  
"Pop would you please just stop talking in riddles and tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Caine looked at something past his son. Peter turned around and saw Aurora standing in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame. She had a somber look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Peter asked, going to her.  
  
Aurora nodded, backing away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you talking about me?"  
  
"Did you hear us?" Caine asked, walking over to them.  
  
She shook her head. "I just knew you were."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "You felt it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright," Peter said getting annoyed. "I want to know what the hell is going on. NOW!"  
  
His emphasis on 'now' caused Aurora to jump. This was not lost to Peter, but he was frustrated, and not about to comfort her, until he knew everything. The entire truth.  
  
"Calm down, Peter," Caine told him.  
  
"I will not calm down!" Peter exclaimed. "Both of you are keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is!"  
  
"I'm not sure if Aurora and I are keeping the same thing from you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked, completely confused to what was going on.  
  
"Aurora, since your father died, has any..strange things happened?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing?" Caine persisted. "No strange feelings?  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I would get a bad feeling, or when something would happen it would be like De Ja Vu. Doesn't that happen to everyone?  
  
"Sometimes," Caine continued. "What about things out of the ordinary happening? Perhaps when you were angry or frightened?"  
  
Aurora shrugged. "There was one time. When Tom was hitting me," She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was sure he was going to kill me."  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked.  
  
"A painting flew off the wall, and smacked into Tom. I didn't know what had happened. No one else was in the room. It was like magick."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it was."  
  
Aurora looked at him like he was crazy. "Um Peter is he alright?"  
  
He continued before his son could answer. "Your father never spoke of your family's origin?  
  
She shrugged. "Not really. He said it didn't matter where we came from. It only matters where we are and where we're going."  
  
"Pop what's this all about?" Peter interjected, as much in the dark as Aurora.  
  
Caine ignored him for the moment. "He told you nothing of his history? Of his past?"  
  
"No," she replied becoming irritated. "Caine what is this all about?"  
  
Both Caine and Peter felt the beginning of her power prickling along their skin.  
  
"Please remain calm," Caine said with a slight harshness to his voice.  
  
He wasn't mad with Aurora, and normally remained composed, but he knew if she used too much power, she would exhaust herself. Besides that, she didn't know how to control it, which meant if she lashed out with raw power, she risked hurting Caine, Peter, and even herself.  
  
"I'm sick of staying calm!" she exclaimed. "I want to know what the hell is going on!"  
  
Peter and Caine felt the power emanating off of her. There wasn't a breeze in the room, but a chill wind blew past them. The surge of energy pushed against Peter's chest making it hard to breath. Caine had been prepared, and was not as affected by it. He knew how to block it out, how to keep it from flowing in him.  
  
Aurora felt the power to. She felt it crawl against her flesh and trickle down her spine. She felt it boil in the base of her belly, and coarse through her veins. It burned her like scalding water being thrown at her. Aurora felt it growing, but didn't know how to stop it. She felt the wind rush past her head, cooling the sweat that slid down her face.  
  
"You must calm down before you hurt yourself," Caine told her.  
  
It was too late. Aurora started to fall, and probably would have hit the wood floor, if Peter had not caught her. He eased her down and she sat cradled in his arms. The power was still locked inside of her, and she had no idea how to release it. She could feel it burning in her chest, aching to be released.  
  
"What's happening?" She gasped, eyes wide and frightened.  
  
"You must control the power growing inside of you," Caine told her. "Concentrate on the power. Direct it towards something."  
  
Aurora tried as hard as she could, but it kept growing. It was as if something that had been locked inside her, and built up over the years was pouring out of her in an agonizing motion.  
  
"Concentrate!" Caine told her.  
  
"I CAN'T" Aurora screamed.  
  
"You can," Caine told her.  
  
Aurora grabbed Peter's shirt and screamed. Glass objects around the apartment started to burst as if they were small explosives. Aurora screamed again and Peter clung to her. He felt her power surging through him. His scream mixed with hers. Two pots on the windowsill shattered like they were nothing. One final blood-curling scream escaped her lips. More pots exploded, along with some herb jars. She released so much power it even caused Caine to fall to his knees.  
  
Then there was nothing. The power was gone, and silence remained. No one spoke. The only sound was that of their gasping breaths, and wildly beating hearts.  
  
Peter looked down at Aurora. Silent tears stained her face, as she clung to him. She was pale, and beads of sweat clung to her pale skin.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
Aurora didn't trust her voice yet, so she only nodded.  
  
"Pop?"  
  
"I am fine." He stood up slowly. "Perhaps we should go in the kitchen and speak."  
  
Peter looked back down to Aurora. "Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so," her voice a bit unsteady, but it was better than what she originally thought.  
  
Aurora used Peter's shoulders as a brace, and pushed herself up. Her knees were wobbly, and she had to lean against the wall to keep from falling. Peter quickly stood, getting a little light headed as he did so. He steadied himself and turned to Aurora.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Peter put an arm around her waist, and she slung her arm over his shoulders. It was a bit awkward due to the size difference, but they made into the kitchen behind Caine. Peter eased her down in the chair, and took the seat next to her. Caine was sitting across from them.  
  
"I believe we have much to discuss."  
  
"We figured that much Pop. Can you please tell us what's going on?"  
  
"I will tell you what I can."  
  
Peter was about to argue, but his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.  
  
"Caine." His father and Aurora were watching him. "Now? All right, all right. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. "That was Kermit. Apparently the Chief is wondering where we are, screaming it to be exact. He wants us down there for our statements."  
  
"Now?" Asked a tired Aurora.  
  
"So it seems. Are you ok to do this?" He asked seeing she was still a little pale.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." She got up slowly, but a dizzy spell still washed over her. She leaned against the table to steady herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" Caine asked, reaching out to help.  
  
Aurora moved out of reach. "I said I'm fine."  
  
"You don't look fine to me," Peter said.  
  
"Please stop treating me like I'm two, and just take me to the station so we can get this over with."  
  
"Alright," Peter complied. "Let's go."  
  
Aurora walked out with out waiting for the two of them. Father and son exchanged a glance, before following behind her.  
  
~END~  
  
Ok please review.TTFN 


	5. A Trip To The Station

AN: Thanks to everyone who's Reviewed. It hasn't been many.well in fact it's only been one, but hey it still motivates me hehe!. Well anywho here's chapter 5.  
  
  
  
Kermit and Strenlich were waiting by Peter's desk when the trio arrived. They weren't having a conversation. They were simply waiting. Strenlich was standing straight up arms crossed across his chest. Face serious as usual. Kermit on the other hand was more relaxed, leaning against the younger Caine's desk, with a grin on his face.  
  
"What's up guys?" Peter questioned, as they approached. "I didn't expect a welcome party."  
  
"Caine, the Captain wants to see you in her office," Strenlich stated. "Now."  
  
"Okay," Peter said, unsure of the Chief's tone. "Pop you and Aurora stay here with Kermit. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Caine gave a slight nod as Peter and Strenlich went to see Captain Simms.  
  
Peter knocked on the door as he opened it, and poked his head inside. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," Simms replied, standing up. "Come in." She was wearing apple red pants, and a white shirt. A matching jacket lay over the back of her chair. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid.  
  
Peter and Strenlich walked in, but neither sat down.  
  
"What's up Captain?"  
  
"I read the Chiefs report on today's events. In his report he said there was an underage girl with you. Is that true?"  
  
Peter ran a hand through his hair. He should have reported the girl, but he just couldn't bring himself to, not yet.  
  
"Yeah it's true."  
  
"Who is she and please don't tell me she's your long lost sister."  
  
"No," Peter said. "No, she's not my sister."  
  
"Well then who the hell is she?"  
  
"Look Captain I can't explain right now. Let's just say she's a friend. A friend who's in trouble and I'm trying to help her."  
  
Simms sighed. She liked the Detective whether she admitted it or not. She had a soft spot for young Peter, especially after what he did for her son.  
  
"You should have reported her. I had Kermit run a check on her description, and we came up with this."  
  
She picked a flyer up off her desk and handed it to Peter. It was a picture of Aurora, taken with in the last year or so. Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. Her golden eyes shined, without the present fear. A smile spread across her face making her seem older than she was. On the bottom it read:  
  
Missing Name: Aurora Ramirez Birthday: November 29, 1985 Last seen January 12th, 2002, wearing blue top, black pants, and carrying a baby blue knapsack.  
  
If you have any information on her where about please contact the police.  
  
"Look Captain," Peter began.  
  
"No Caine," Simms cut him off. "You look. This kid has been missing for two months. Her parents are worried about her. Now either you report it, or I will."  
  
"Captain please," he pleaded. "Aurora needs my help. Just give me seventy two hours to get to the bottom of this."  
  
Simms looked at Strenlich. "What's your take on this Chief?"  
  
"I trust Peter."  
  
She sighed. "Fine Caine. You've got forty-eight hours. No more."  
  
"Thanks Captain."  
  
She nodded and the two walked out.  
  
"I still need your statements." Strenlich told Peter, as they walked back to the desk.  
  
"I know. Why don't you do that now? I have to talk to Kermit anyway."  
  
Strenlich nodded.  
  
"Is everything all right my son?" Caine asked as they approached.  
  
"Yeah everything is fine," He replied. "Aurora I want you to go with Chief Strenlich to make your statement."  
  
"Your not coming?"  
  
"No, I have to talk to Kermit. I'll be there as soon as I'm done."  
  
"But.."  
  
"I will accompany you," Caine stated, interrupting her protest.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can," Peter told her. "My father won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Aurora nodded.  
  
"This way," Strenlich said, and started for the interrogation room.  
  
Caine and Aurora started behind him. She paused for a moment to look back at Peter. Caine put a hand on her shoulder and they continued to follow Strenlich.  
  
After they were out of hearing range Peter turned to Kermit.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"What no, 'hello how are you Kermit'?"  
  
"Cut the crap Kermit."  
  
"All right," he said turning serious. "Aurora's mothers name is Sheila West. Previously known as Sheila Ramirez. Maiden name Sheila Annette Combs. Presently married to Thomas West. Ex-con convicted in 1987 of murder under an insanity plea. Sentenced to five years at the Miami Mental Institute. He was released in three. Several other accusations, none of which were proven. Free to do as he pleased he married Sheila. Mother to our young Aurora."  
  
"Christ, this guy was convicted of murder and Aurora's mother still married him?"  
  
"Oh that's not the best part. Want to hear how he got the insanity plea?"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"Thomas West stated that the thirteen year old girl he killed was a witch whom he had to kill for her power. He is after all a Warlock who thrives off the power of witches."  
  
"Please tell me your joking?"  
  
"Hey kid this should be right up your alley."  
  
Peter glared at Kermit. "So what? He gets out of the asylum, marries, and instead of killing witches beats the hell out of little kids?"  
  
Kermit raised an eyebrow behind his green glasses. "Unless he thinks she's a witch."  
  
"But if he thought she was a witch why wouldn't he kill her straight out?  
  
"If he makes it look like an accident, like the kid fell down the stairs or something, then he doesn't go back to the mental institution. He gets to go free."  
  
"Just like if he made it look like her father had committed suicide?" Peter asked.  
  
"I'll get on it," Kermit said.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you one."  
  
"No kid, you owe me a lot, but we won't get into that."  
  
Kermit smiled and left for his office. Peter shook his head and went in the opposite direction towards the interrogation room.  
  
Peter walked into the interrogation room. It wasn't a very large room. There was a square table in the middle, leaving about two feet on either side. Aurora and his father were sitting at the far end, and Strenlich was leaning against the edge, closest to the door. Aurora was very pale, and looked as though she was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Are you all right?" Caine asked her, as Peter shut the door.  
  
She nodded. "I just don't like tight places too much."  
  
"I'm sorry Aurora," Strenlich said. "But I have to get this statement. Now you said that you don't know the guy who attacked you?"  
  
"No," she told him. "I've never seen him before in my life."  
  
"Aurora," Peter said. "Tell him the truth."  
  
Aurora looked at Peter through puzzled eyes, but did as she was told: telling Strenlich all about Donnivan.  
  
"Now we're finally getting somewhere," Strenlich said, sitting down.  
  
Peter stayed by the door, leaning against the wall. Strenlich proceeded to ask her a few more questions, and had her sign the document.  
  
"Can I get out of here now?" Aurora asked, feeling a bit confined.  
  
"You're free to go," Strenlich told her.  
  
Aurora pushed her chair back and quickly exited the room, not waiting for any of the others. In the hallway she put her forehead against the wall, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was grateful to be out of the tiny room.  
  
Peter came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Aurora jumped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Sorry kiddo didn't mean to frighten you. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. If I would have been in someplace any smaller I probably would have freaked."  
  
"Claustrophobic?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Come on," Peter said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Yeah," Aurora replied. "We have a lot to talk about. Don't we Caine?"  
  
Peter turned around and saw his father behind them.  
  
"Yes, it seems we do," Caine replied.  
  
"Well we can discuss whatever it is over dinner," Peter told them.  
  
"That will be fine," Caine said.  
  
~~End  
  
Ok guys let me know what you think. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome hehe. 


	6. Questions and Answers

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. It's really getting me motivated. Thanks again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They went to a small diner by Peter's apartment. They were all sitting across from each other at the table. It was dark outside, and the restaurant was dimly lit. There weren't many people there, so they had enough privacy.  
  
A server wearing black pants and a white shirt came over and took their order. Peter raised an eyebrow when Aurora only ordered a glass of water.  
  
"You need to eat something," Caine told her.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need food. I need to know what's going on."  
  
"You do need food," Peter objected. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Your weak from whatever that thing was earlier, and you need your strength."  
  
Aurora looked at him with stubborn eyes.  
  
"At least have a bowl of soup."  
  
She gave a heavy sigh. "If I order soup you will you stop the small talk and tell me what's going on?"  
  
Peter looked at his father. "Pop?"  
  
Caine nodded. "If you get the soup, I will cut to the.ah.chase," he said raising an eyebrow. Not quite sure if that was the right fraise.  
  
"Done," Aurora said.  
  
The server was looking at them with wide eyes. He was a little confused as to what was going but took everyone's order without saying anything. Aurora got a bowl of French Onion soup. They handed the menus to the server and he left.  
  
"I ordered soup, not tell me what's going on."  
  
Caine sighed. "Very well. I met your father many years ago Aurora. He was in great danger from a being not of this world."  
  
"What sort of being?" Peter asked.  
  
"A demon."  
  
"Excuse me?" Aurora exclaimed, not believing her ears. "I asked for the truth Caine, not some story."  
  
"I speak the truth. I would not tell you lies."  
  
"So you expect me to believe that my father came to you for help with a demon?"  
  
Caine nodded. Aurora shook her head. "Just finish your story."  
  
"Rain was born into magick. He was raised as a Pagan, and became a powerful Warlock."  
  
"I thought Warlocks were evil," Peter stated.  
  
"No. Warlocks are merely male witches. Sorcerers are defined as evil."  
  
"Whatever," Aurora interjected. "Keep going."  
  
"As I said your father came to me for help. This demon was after your father's power, his energy, and his life. His name was Cinder."  
  
"Why was he after my father? Why not someone else?"  
  
"Rain was a strong Warlock. Perhaps he was one of the strongest in a long time. The Warlock wanted his power as his own."  
  
"So he was trying to steal Rain's power?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The server came with their meals, and distributed the food.  
  
"So what happened?" Aurora asked, after he had left.  
  
Caine shrugged. "We conjured a spell, that banished the demon."  
  
"So he's dead?"  
  
"No. He's merely locked away. In a prison if you will."  
  
"Can he be released?" Peter asked.  
  
"It would take someone of great power to do so."  
  
Aurora still hadn't touched her soup. "So you're telling me that my father was a Warlock, and that a demon was after him, and that you put it in some prison?"  
  
Caine nodded.  
  
"Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?"  
  
"However it may sound, it is the truth."  
  
"So why don't I have any powers?"  
  
"You do. What do you think happened at my home?"  
  
Aurora shook her head as if there were too many things running around up there, and she was trying to throw them out.  
  
"Nothing like that has ever happened before."  
  
"Yes," Caine replied. "I believe that Rain had bound your powers. There are only two ways to undo that. One is he must reverse the spell."  
  
"And the other?" Peter asked.  
  
Caine didn't reply for a moment, and then finally said, "He would have to die."  
  
"But he's been dead for over a year now," Aurora argued. "Why are they just coming out now?"  
  
"They have been there. They are merely getting stronger."  
  
"Pop," Peter interjected. "What happened at the apartment?"  
  
"Aurora's power becomes stronger when she is angry or upset. She doesn't know how to control it, and it needed an outlet. When you grabbed her the power flowed through you as well as through my apartment."  
  
"First of all stop talking like I'm not here," Aurora said, angrily. "Second of all if this is true, why didn't my father ever tell me?"  
  
"I'm sure he was going to," Caine said. "Perhaps he was waiting until you were older."  
  
Peter looked down at Aurora's soup and noticed it was untouched. "You said you would eat if he would talk."  
  
"No," she said glancing at him. "I said I would ORDER soup, not eat it."  
  
Peter opened his mouth, and then closed it. He wanted to argue, but couldn't because she did say that. Caine smirked at his son.  
  
"If he was going to commit suicide why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "Or at least leave me a note."  
  
Caine shrugged. "I do not know." Aurora sighed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter went to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped when she flinched and moved away.  
  
"Don't you know I won't hurt you?"  
  
"I don't know that Peter. I don't even know you. I met you less than twenty-four hours ago and you expect me to trust you? Look guys thanks for your help, but maybe I came to the wrong place."  
  
She picked up her backpack, and got up to leave. Peter grabbed her wrist, and she tensed under his grip. He let her go.  
  
"Aurora we will help you. It's not safe out there. We can protect you."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
Caine said, "Aurora, please do not go. You must learn to control your power and I can teach you to harness it."  
  
She looked at them. Her eyes were a mix of pain, fear, and anger. They glistened with the threat of tears.  
  
"I don't want this power. I want my father back! I want everything to be the way it was!"  
  
She dropped back in her seat, her bag falling to the floor, and arms drooping at her side as if all her energy was drained. "I'm just so tired."  
  
"Come on," Peter said. "You can stay at my place. You need to get some rest."  
  
Aurora had no fight left in her. She didn't know what to think or what to do. There were too many thoughts running through her head. Her body ached and her soul was tired. She simply nodded.  
  
Peter paid the bill, and they left. He dropped Caine off and went back to his apartment. Aurora walked in behind him with her arms hugged around her.  
  
"It's not that big," Peter told her. "But it's home."  
  
"Anywhere looks like the four seasons compared to where I came from."  
  
Peter didn't question her. She'd been through enough for one night. Hell, she'd been through enough for a lifetime. He looked at Aurora. Her hair was a mess, and there were bags under her eyes that mixed with the fading green of one of the bruises. Her clothes were dirty and tattered. He would give her something of his to sleep in tonight, and then take her to get some clothes tomorrow.  
  
"You can have my bed," he told her.  
  
Aurora shook her head. "I don't want to be an inconvenience."  
  
Peter put his hand on his hips. "You're not an inconvenience and I happen to like my couch. I don't want you to get the better deal."  
  
She smiled before she could stop herself.  
  
. "I'll find something of mine that you can wear to sleep," he said, pleased that she was at least smiling.  
  
Peter went into his room, and grabbed a pair of dark blue sweat pants, and a black shirt. He came back into the living room, and Aurora was still standing in the same spot.  
  
He said, "You can sit down. Make yourself at home."  
  
He handed her the clothes.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Um.would you mind if I took a shower?"  
  
"Sure. The towels are in the closet next to the bathroom." He pointed the way for her.  
  
Aurora walked past him and straight to the closet. She pulled out a towel and then went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
Peter sighed as he heard the shower start. He went over to the same closet Aurora had just been at and grabbed some sheets and an extra blanket. He quickly made up his bed for the night and went into his room to change before Aurora was done in the shower. He threw on a pair of green sweats and a black shirt. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and went back into the living room.  
  
Aurora was still in the shower so Peter decided to watch TV until she came out. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from the side table. He started flipping through the channels. Nothing was on, so he just left it on Looney tunes. When all else fails, cartoons are always there.  
  
About twenty minutes had passed when Peter heard the water go off. He turned around when he heard the door open and saw a whirl of steam rush into his apartment like a thick fog. Aurora walked out wearing the clothes he had given her. They were too big for her. The pants were extremely baggy and the shirt came to her knees. Her hair was wrapped in a towel on her head. Her skin was bright red. She looked like she had been in a tanning bed too long.  
  
"How hot was that shower?" Peter asked.  
  
Aurora shrugged.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't burn yourself."  
  
She walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch with her legs tucked underneath her. "I'm fine. I like to take hot showers."  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Aurora took the towel down off her head and her hair fell in thick, dark spirals, all around her. Peter hadn't noticed just how beautiful her hair was before, probably since it was covered in dirt, but now looking at it he saw just how gorgeous it and she was.  
  
Aurora saw him staring and asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Peter said quickly. "You just have beautiful hair."  
  
Peter hadn't thought it was possible, but Aurora actually turned redder. He smiled at her and she yawned.  
  
"I think you need to get some sleep."  
  
"I can take the couch you know," she told him. "I mean I don't want to take up."  
  
"You are staying in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Peter nodded. "Yeah, now go get some rest."  
  
"What should I do with the towel?"  
  
He reached over and took the towel from her, stopping for a moment when she flinched.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Now get to bed."  
  
Aurora got up and walked to Peter's room. She stopped at the doorway and looked back.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Peter smiled again. "Your welcome."  
  
Aurora shut the door and Peter got up to turn out all the lights. He went back to the couch and made himself as comfortable as possible. He turned off the TV and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review..Thanks guys. TTFN 


	7. Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

Peter looked around. He was standing by the door in a fairly large room painted a soft, sky blue. Across from him, against the far wall was mid size waterbed with pillows fluffed up, and a comforter with the design two white tigers lying across each other on it. To the right of him was the closet and to the left was a dresser with a stereo on it. There were various posters of white tigers, dragons, and other things on the walls. The carpet was a beige color.  
  
Peter couldn't figure out where he was, let alone why he was there. He turned around and on the back of the door was a full-length mirror. He was wearing an all white suit again, and his hair was slicked back as well. He was beginning to feel like one of those movie angels that appear wearing all white, since it's supposed to be the color of purity.  
  
Peter jumped away from the door as it was swung open. It missed him by inches, slamming into the wall instead. Aurora came pummeling into the room, landing hard on the floor. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a green midriff that was torn at the neckline exposing some of her matching bra. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, making it easy for Peter to see the damage.  
  
Aurora had a cut above her forehead, and was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Bruises covered her arms all the way down and there was a deep abrasion where the shirt was torn. Where blood touched the green it turned into a deep purple.  
  
A man walked in behind her. It was the same man from before. The one who was beating the hell out of her and wouldn't stop. This time he was wearing black slacks, and a white shirt. Peter assumed that this was Tom.  
  
"You little slut!" He yelled. "I told you to dress nice for dinner tonight! Instead you come down dressed like a whore!"  
  
Peter tried to stop Tom from kicking her in the stomach, but walked right through him. He looked down and his gun was again missing. He charged Tom as he grabbed Aurora by her hair, dragging her to her feet, but went through him.  
  
Peter felt like a ghost. He couldn't touch them, and apparently they couldn't see him. His anger rose as he watched Tom beat Aurora. Watched as Tom slapped her across the face, and threw her into the wall. He was beating the hell out her, and there was nothing Peter could do to stop it.  
  
"Leave her alone you bastard!" he yelled, but to no avail. It was as if he wasn't even there.  
  
He clenched and unclenched his fist, not able to control the anger. Peter could see the fear in Aurora's eyes. In fact he could feel it emanating off of her. He stopped clenching his fist and looked at her. He didn't really need to look, to feel the power, but he knew it was coming from her. Aurora's fear had triggered it.  
  
Tom stopped hitting her and took a step back. Peter diverted his gaze to him. Something in Tom's eyes had changed. They went from powerful, to fearful in an instant. Peter looked back and forth from Aurora to Tom.  
  
"You can feel her power," Peter said, to no one.  
  
Tom didn't say anything to Aurora. He turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The power was still floating in the air like a thick wave. Aurora was on her knees on the floor. She was crying and with every tear, the power grew stronger. Peter felt it building, welling inside her.  
  
Aurora rocked back and forth, whimpering in pain and fear. The power was still raw with her emotions. It still needed a place to go. Peter kneeled next to her, and went to touch her. He brought his hand up to her face, but stopped when he realized she couldn't see him.  
  
Aurora squeezed her eyes shut and continued to rock. Then her eyes went wide, like a rabbits caught in the headlights of a car. She screamed, and Peter felt all the power flow out of her. He felt the energy coarse through his body like a drug. The window behind him shattered. The bulb in the ceiling fan burst into a thousand little pieces raining down on Aurora, who was still screaming.  
  
Peter awoke with a start. His hair was soaked with sweat. He was breathing heavily, and his heart was racing. He sat up swinging his legs over the couch, putting his feat on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
After his heart slowed, Peter decided to check on Aurora. He stood, and walked to his room. He cracked open the door, and was surprised and scared to see Aurora wasn't in the bed. He pushed the door farther open, letting dim light spill into the shadows.  
  
"Aurora?" He took a step into the room.  
  
He heard soft cries coming from the far side of the room. He walked around his bed, looking on the floor. Aurora was sitting in the corner next to his bedside table. She was hugging her knees to her chest, burying her face in her knees. She was shivering, but Peter knew it wasn't because she was cold.  
  
Peter walked over and sat in front of her. The space was too narrow for him to sit next to her. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. Aurora cringed under his touch, but didn't pull away. She looked up at him with pain filled amber eyes, and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peter asked, still stroking her hair. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Aurora slightly nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry for?" "I didn't mean to wake you. I won't do it again." She looked down as she said the last.  
  
"You didn't wake me. I had a nightmare of my own."  
  
When Aurora didn't look up, he put his hand under her chin, and raised her gaze to meet his.  
  
"You don't have to be scared of me. I will never hurt you." He put emphasis on never.  
  
Peter watched the look of confusion run through her face, the puzzlement and conflict in her eyes. It was as if she wanted to believe him, but wasn't sure she should. Then much to Peter's surprise, she flung herself in his arms, and began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. Peter cradled her in his arms, and rocked her. He began stroking her hair again.  
  
"Shhh, it's alright," he soothed. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Peter wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he continued to comfort Aurora, and finally, after ten minutes or so as Peter seemed to think, the sobs were reduced to soft sniffles, and supple hiccups. Peter shifted his weight because his legs were asleep.  
  
"Don't leave me," Aurora mumbled into his shoulder, mistaking his movement for something else.  
  
"I won't leave you. It's alright."  
  
Peter wouldn't leave her, but he couldn't sit on the floor anymore. He stood up with Aurora in his arms, and went over to the bed. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her. She was lying down, looking up at him. He went to stroke her hair, and saw her flinch. He pulled his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter. I know you won't hurt me but.."  
  
Peter cut her off, "I know, but that doesn't change the effect of the abuse Tom inflicted."  
  
Aurora propped her head on her elbow, and diverted her gaze to the sheets. She was staring at the lines and dips she had made from her restless sleep.  
  
"I told myself that I'd never trust anyone again. Everyone I've ever trusted has let me down or abandoned me. My father left me, and I never really trusted my mom, but I did love her. I never thought she would let Tom hurt me like that, but she just let him do it. She didn't even care."  
  
Peter lay down and propped himself on the opposite elbow so that he was facing her. She was looking at him now, with pain filled eyes. Peter could feel the torment of her soul. He could feel the part of her that wanted to care, but was scared. Scared to trust anyone because those who were closest to her were the ones who had hurt her the most.  
  
He wanted to take that pain away from her. To touch her heart and heal the pieces that were broken. He wanted to take her soul and make it complete. Peter wanted all of this more than anything, but he that he couldn't do it like that. The only thing that would heal her was time and love.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but one day you will be able to trust again. You won't feel as alone as you now."  
  
Aurora shook her head awkwardly because of the way she was laying. "You don't understand. I lied at the restaurant. I don't know why, but for some reason, I trust you Peter. I didn't want to, but I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my entire life."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "Even more than your father."  
  
She took a deep breath and said, "As strange as it seems I do. I don't know why, and I feel bad for it, but I do. I trust you more than even my own father." She sat up and turned away from Peter. "I don't flinch from you because I'm scared. It's just a reaction. Every time Tom came around he hit me. Because of that I recoil on impulse. Whenever I see anyone's hand near my face, I cringe because I see Tom's hand flying towards me at full force."  
  
Peter sat up, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Aurora towards him. She tensed under his embrace, but then relaxed under the warmth and comfort of his arms. She laid her head against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. For the first time in a long time she felt safe. Not just from Tom, but from everything. She felt completely, truly safe. She hadn't felt this way since she was with her father, and she was suddenly very tired.  
  
Peter leaned back against the pillows, Aurora still against his chest. He felt Aurora snuggle closer to him. He gave her shoulders a squeeze and eased his head back. Peter stayed awake until he was sure that Aurora was asleep. He gently kissed the top of her head. Then he laid his head against the pillows, and fell into a peaceful sleep. 


	8. Shopping Blues

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you guys like it. Anywho here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
Peter blinked his eyes from the bright sunlight streaming in to his room. He yawned and took a deep breath, getting a big whiff of bacon and eggs. He looked next to him and realized that Aurora wasn't there. He got up and stretched out his tired muscles. Then he walked out of his bedroom into the living room.  
  
Aurora was standing in front of the stove, cooking up a storm. He watched her as she flipped the pancakes, and placed them on the plates. The toaster popped and two pieces of bread jumped out. She grabbed them and turned to put them on the plate. She saw Peter and smiled.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Aurora said.  
  
"What time is it?" Peter asked, groggily as he walked to the table.  
  
"Eight thirty."  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
A bit of Aurora's smile faltered, but she continued to cook. "Tom always wanted me up early enough to cook breakfast so that he could eat before he went to work."  
  
"Well what time did he go to work?"  
  
"Six fifteen every morning."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "So you had to be up by what time?"  
  
"Five thirty," she replied.  
  
Aurora finished what she was doing, and brought a plate over and set it in front of Peter. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes, complete with a cup of coffee.  
  
"I didn't know what you like with your coffee, so I just left it black." She walked back into the kitchen, grabbing her own plate and a glass of orange juice. She returned to the table and sat across from Peter.  
  
Peter looked from the food to Aurora. "Thank you, but you know you didn't have to do this?"  
  
She nodded. "You're welcome, and I wanted to. Sort of as a thank you to you for all you've done for me."  
  
"You don't have to thank me."  
  
"Peter, I really don't want to have to explain everything I do ok? So can you please just eat and we can talk about something else?"  
  
Peter nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine, just please.eat."  
  
The two of them ate their breakfast, in silence. Peter really couldn't think of what to say. He didn't want to ask her about Tom right now, and almost everything he knew about her was about the abuse she endured. That left him in a tight spot at the moment.  
  
Peter had the feeling of getting full and when he looked down at his plate he realized he had eaten everything on it. He lied down his fork and looked over at Aurora. She was staring at him, only half her plate gone.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I've never seen anyone eat that fast. Either you really liked it, or it was so awful you wanted to swallow before you could taste it."  
  
Peter laughed. "I liked it. It was the best breakfast I've had in a long time."  
  
"Thanks," she replied, smiling.  
  
Aurora finished her breakfast and got up. She went to grab Peter's plate, but he stopped her.  
  
"You cooked, I'll do the dishes."  
  
"It's no problem. I'm used to it."  
  
Peter raised a hand to cut her off. "Relax. Aurora you don't have to do everything. You're not my slave. You cooked, I'll do the dishes."  
  
Aurora nodded and handed her plate to him. Peter took it and got up.  
  
"Now," he began. "Why don't you go watch TV? I'll take care of this."  
  
"Okay." Aurora walked over and sat on the couch. There was a knock on Peter's door a moment later. Aurora jumped up.  
  
"It's ok. I've got it. Sit down," Peter said, as he walked to the door.  
  
She hesitated at first, but sat back down. Peter smiled at her and opened the door. He was surprised to see Jody standing there.  
  
"Jody, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Simms told me about your dilemma," Jody said walking inside. "I thought I could help since I am after all your partner."  
  
"Simms was supposed to keep this quiet," Peter, replied dryly.  
  
Jody shrugged. "She was worried. Besides ever since you helped her with her son she's tried to return the favor."  
  
"I guess, but that's alright I was going to call you anyways."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Peter put an arm around her shoulder and walked over to the couch. Aurora was sitting there with her knees drawn to her chest, staring at the two of them.  
  
"Jody Powell, I'd like you to meet Aurora Ramirez."  
  
Jody smiled. "Hey Aurora. Nice to meet you."  
  
Aurora didn't reply. She just rested her head on her knees, hugging herself tighter.  
  
Peter saw the tension in her face. "Jodie's my partner from the precinct. She's here to take you shopping."  
  
Peter wanted to laugh at the look of shock on Jody's face, which quickly turned to a smile for Aurora's sake. He couldn't have planned things better himself.  
  
"Um Peter, can I talk to you for a minute in the hall?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied, still smiling in spite of him self. "We'll be back in a second."  
  
In the hall Peter started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny Caine," Jody barked quietly, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry partner," he replied, still laughing. "But the look on your face was priceless."  
  
"Peter what's the story? You don't get this attached to people on the job."  
  
The brunette detective went serious. All traces of a smile were gone from his face.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know Jody. I just feel really drawn to her. She's a baby; a baby who should never have had to live a life like she has."  
  
Jody sighed. "Peter they are going to take her away and if you keep getting close to her..they're going to take your heart with her."  
  
"I know, I know, but what am I supposed to do? She needs someone to care: to love her. She trusts me. God knows why, but she does. I'm the ONLY person she does trust."  
  
"That may be Peter, but child services is going to take her. There is no way in hell they're going to let a single male cop, take care of a teenage girl."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!"? Peter snapped. More calmly he said, "I just want to help her all that I can."  
  
"I know you do partner, and you will. You'll get the jerk who's been doing this to her and you'll find her a good home."  
  
Peter nodded. "But she still needs something to wear. She only has one outfit."  
  
"I'll take her shopping," Jodie pointed a finger at him. "But you owe me one."  
  
"You got it partner," Peter replied smiling.  
  
He started to walk back into the apartment, but Jody stopped him.  
  
"Money."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you don't think I'm paying for this, Caine."  
  
Peter sighed. "Wallets inside. I'll give you my credit card."  
  
The duo walked back into the apartment. Aurora was still sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Her knees were tucked under her, and her head was resting against the back of the couch.  
  
"Get up, kiddo," Peter said. "You're going shopping."  
  
Aurora got up and walked in the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Peter picked up his wallet off the table and handed Jody a credit card.  
  
"There should be enough cash on there to get her a few things."  
  
Jodie took the card from him. "You do realize your sending two women on a shopping escapade with a credit card you've given me no limit on right?"  
  
"Oh there's a limit partner. If it goes over, I'm coming after you."  
  
"You're not coming?" Aurora asked, pulling the two from their thoughts. She was leaning against the doorframe with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She was back in her black pants and blue shirt.  
  
"That was quick," Jody said.  
  
Aurora shrugged. "With Tom you learned to be quick. You didn't answer my question Peter."  
  
"I have some work to do at the station. Jody will take care of you. She's a good partner and an even better friend. I trust her with my life."  
  
Jody was shocked by what Peter said, but didn't let it show on her face. Aurora only nodded, a solemn look on her face.  
  
"Alright then," Peter said. "You two get out of here, so I can get dressed."  
  
Aurora walked towards them and Jodie went to put an arm around her, but the raven-haired girl quickly pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said, calmly with iciness to her voice.  
  
Peter noticed the coldness in Aurora's eyes.  
  
Jodie threw up her hands in defeat. "Sorry, it won't happen again."  
  
Aurora walked out the door, without even saying bye to Peter. Jody threw Peter a look that said 'I will get you for this'. Peter only shrugged.  
  
Jody followed Aurora and Peter shut the door behind them. He leaned his head against the door for a moment, and then went to take a shower.  
  
Peter started the shower, turning it so hot that the bathroom was steaming. He took off his shirt, and winced from pain that shot through his chest.  
  
"What the?" He looked in the mirror and saw a large bruise on the right side of his ribs. "How the hell did that happen?"  
  
"It was Aurora," Caine said, walking up into the doorway.  
  
Peter jumped, not expecting anyone to be in his apartment. "Dammit Pop, don't do that to me!"  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"What do you mean it was Aurora? She didn't do this."  
  
"Not intentionally, no."  
  
Peter turned around to face the mirror again, and gently touched the bruise. "Pop what are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
Caine only looked at him.  
  
"You mean that energy surge or whatever that came from Aurora did this to me?"  
  
His father nodded. "Take your shower, and I will tend to your wound."  
  
Peter was about to argue, but changed his mind. A hot shower was exactly what he needed right now. He didn't get a chance to respond either way though. Caine had already made his way to the kitchen.  
  
Peter let out a soft sigh, and closed the bathroom door. The bathroom was already steaming, fogging up the mirror. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the scalding water.  
  
The hot shower felt good against Peter's skin. It relaxed his aching muscles and drained some of the tension out of his shoulders. He washed himself and stood there until the water turned cold. Peter turned off the shower and dried himself off. Walking into his room he put on a pair of black jeans, and no shirt. He put on a pair of socks and a pair of black and white sneakers. Peter put some gel in his hair, and ran a brush through it.  
  
Peter wrinkled his nose as he entered the kitchen. Caine was sitting at the table mixing the last few herbs into his concoction. "What is that stuff?" Peter asked pulling a chair up, so that he was sitting across from his father.  
  
"Just be grateful you do not have to drink it."  
  
"Oh yeah that's comforting."  
  
Caine ignored his son's comments and began to spread the sav on Peter's ribs. Peter winced from Caine's apparent roughness.  
  
"Take it easy will ya, Pop?"  
  
"The sav must be rubbed into the skin if it is to help."  
  
Peter gripped the table and a few minutes later Caine was done.  
  
"Try not to get hit here in the next couple of days."  
  
"Sure Pop, if I get into a fight I'll just tell the other guy not to hit me in my ribs, cause my father said so."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow to Peter's sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry Pop, it's just that this whole thing has got my mind racing and I think Aurora's mad at me."  
  
"Because you sent her with someone she does not know?" Caine made it a question.  
  
"You have got to teach me how to do that," Peter said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Know things without being told."  
  
Caine smirked. "Aurora is mistrustful to most people. Once she realizes Jody will not harm her she will be fine."  
  
"She admitted that she trusts me Pop. Aurora said she trusts me more than her own father. I just don't understand why."  
  
"Perhaps you should ask her what her dreams have been. There could be a link."  
  
"Maybe, but right now I have to go the precinct. I need to see what Kermit has come up with."  
  
Peter got up and went into his room. He grabbed a blue, short sleeve, collarless, button down shirt and threw it on, tucking it in on his way back to the kitchen.  
  
"You coming pop?"  
  
"No, I must tend to something first. I will join you later."  
  
"Alright, well I've got to go. Just lock up on your way out ok pop?"  
  
Caine nodded.  
  
Peter kissed Caine's head and walked out the door.  
  
"Do not worry my son," Caine said, after he was gone. "Things have a way of working out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews welcome and appreciated. TTFN 


	9. An Old Friend

AN: Ok guys here's part 9. It's kind of short, but I'll make up for it next time.  
  
Caine cleaned up his herbs, and left Peter's apartment, walking back to his own. The ancient was watering Caine's plants when he arrived.  
  
"You are troubled Kwai Chang Caine," Lo Si, said without turning around.  
  
"Yes, master. I am confused as to why Rain would kill himself, and leave behind his daughter."  
  
Lo Si turned to look at Caine. "Perhaps he did not kill himself. Maybe it was only meant to look that way."  
  
"You mean a set up?"  
  
Lo Si nodded. "It is possible is it not?"  
  
"Yes, but I do not know why."  
  
"Why is the girls step father so persistent in catching her?"  
  
"I do not know," Caine shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps you should meditate on this Kwai Chang Caine."  
  
Caine bowed. "Thank you master."  
  
Caine left the room and went into his meditation room. He lit the candles and settled into the circle. He closed his eyes and fog began to dance around him, washing away all reminants of his apartment.  
  
A voice that was very familiar said, "Caine, I seek your help again, old friend."  
  
It had been a long time since Caine had heard the voice, but he knew it nonetheless. The fog began to clear. He was standing in a black void with a tall man with jet-black hair and matching eyes wearing an all black suit standing before him.  
  
"I will always help you, Rain."  
  
Rain smiled. "I knew you would. It's about my daughter, Aurora."  
  
"Ahh yes, she is staying with my son, Peter."  
  
"I know, and for that I am grateful. My ex- wife, Sheila and her husband Tom were not very fond of my daughter. I knew what Tom was up to as soon as they married. There was a.vibe coming off of him."  
  
"I do not understand my friend."  
  
"Tom is by blood, half witch hunter, half Sorcerer. He kills the witches and steals their powers. As he did to me."  
  
"Tom killed you?"  
  
"You did not really think I would commit suicide and leave Aurora to them?"  
  
Caine shook his head. "Of course not. I simply did not know who had killed you."  
  
"The bastard drugged me and killed me. His local connections kept the police from making a full investigation. They assumed that I had killed myself, and then that bitch took our daughter right to him."  
  
"Why is it that Sheila does not like Aurora?"  
  
"Sheila was always jealous of Aurora and her powers. She knew the day our daughter was born she was destined for something great. Sheila wanted Aurora's powers, and Tom promised that to her."  
  
"If all Tom wants is Aurora's power why does he continue to torture her?"  
  
"After our encounter with Cinder I had bound her powers. I didn't want her playing with them as a child and someone come after her. I was waiting until her eighteenth birthday, at which time I would explain everything and help her control them. Now she's only sixteen and fighting them, but they are still growing. Tom is waiting for her powers to reach their potential at which point he will kill Aurora and Sheila."  
  
"I will protect Aurora, but they will take her from me once this is over."  
  
Rain smiled. "That is where you are wrong old friend."  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When this is over, have them pull my last will and testament. There will be a few surprises awaiting you," he became serious again. "The most important thing now though is that you keep Aurora safe. She is destined to do great things, Caine. Do not let her life be stolen as mine was."  
  
"I will do all that I can to keep her safe."  
  
"Thank you, Caine. I trust you in death as I did in life. Keep my daughter safe. Tell her that I love her very much and I will always be watching over her."  
  
Caine bowed slightly. "As you wish, old friend."  
  
The fog began to float around them again, destroying Caine's view of Rain. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he was back in his apartment. He blew out the candles and went into the kitchen. Lo Si was sitting at the table drinking tea.  
  
"Have you found your answers, Kwai Chang Caine?"  
  
"I believe I have master."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so it's kind of short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. As always, reviews are welcome. 


	10. Unexptected Arrivals

AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long for the next part, but my disk crashed along with my computer so I had to re write the chapter all over again. Well anywho please review.  
  
  
  
Peter sat at his desk reading over Tom's file. In fact it was the twelfth time he'd read over the file. Something was wrong; he could feel it. There was something about Tom. Something Peter wasn't going to find in his file, yet he still searched for. He didn't want Aurora to go back with him. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore.  
  
Peter slammed the file shut, frustrated from not finding anything. He sat back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. He opened his eyes, and re-opened the file. He was determined to find what he was looking for.  
  
"You're not going to find anything that you haven't already found," Kermit told him walking up to him. He had a grim look on his face, and a manila folder in his hand.  
  
"Maybe not, but something's missing."  
  
Kermit threw the file in front of him sitting on the edge of the desk. "This may interest you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Aurora's juvenile file."  
  
"Her what?" Peter asked, opening the file.  
  
"Juvenile file. It was easy to get. Perhaps a little too easy. The question is why?"  
  
"Assault, theft, batter..attempted murder?! This doesn't sound like Aurora."  
  
Kermit shrugged. "I didn't think so either, but people do strange things when they're loved ones die."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I never tried to commit suicide."  
  
"You didn't try to kill anyone either. People deal with things in different ways kid."  
  
"Did you find anything on Dominic?" Peter asked changing the subject.  
  
"He's clean; too clean for my taste. Not even so much as a parking ticket. Never jay walked, nothing."  
  
"Are they still holding him?"  
  
Kermit nodded. "He has some fancy lawyer coming down to bale him out."  
  
Peter raised an eyebrow. "He used his one phone call to call a lawyer. I'm impressed."  
  
"Actually no," A voice said from behind them. "He used it to call me."  
  
Peter and Kermit looked to the owner of the voice. Peter recognized the owner right away, although the only way he had heard it until now was screaming in a violent rage. Calm he sounded like a completely different person.  
  
He stood there, looking smug and proud. He was wearing a gray suite with a white shirt, and blue tie. Hanging off his right arm was a petite woman with long, blonde hair that fell like a curtain around her face. Her eyes were the same amber as Aurora's. She was dressed in a black business outfit. She was wearing black hoes underneath the skirt that came just above her knees.  
  
Standing to his left was a man in black slacks, a green button down shirt and penny loafers. He had broad shoulders that went with his square jaw. His green eyes stood out fiercely against the black of his short spiked hair. He had his hands crossed in front of him like a well-trained bodyguard.  
  
"Who are you?" Simms asked, walking up to the growing group.  
  
"Tom West," Peter answered for him.  
  
"As in Aurora's stepfather?" Simms asked.  
  
"Than it's true?" The petite woman asked, letting go of Tom. "You know where my daughter is?"  
  
"Sheila West I presume?" The captain asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm Aurora's mother. Have you found my daughter?"  
  
"Mrs. West, I'm Police Captain Karen Simms. I have some concerns about Aurora's well being."  
  
"Don't tell me she's going with that abuse kick again," Tom interjected.  
  
"How do you know it was abuse?" Peter asked, accusingly.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Tom replied.  
  
Peter stood up and leaned over his desk. "Unless she's telling the truth."  
  
"Cool it Caine!" Simms told him.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. West I'm sorry about Detective Caine. He's grown very protective of your daughter in the last few days."  
  
"I assure you Detective Caine that I have never raised a hand to Aurora."  
  
"Just a belt right?"  
  
"Caine!"  
  
Peter stared at Tom with eyes of ice, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Mr. West the thought of abuse had crossed our minds," Karen continued. "We're not accusing you of anything, but Aurora is quite scared of you."  
  
"Aurora has a mental problem," West told her. "She had a mental break down when her father died. Something inside her just snapped. We even had to send her to Miami Mental Institute for a few months."  
  
"We didn't want to," Sheila interjected, taking a step toward Simms. "But after she attacked Tom, we had no choice. If Michael, Toms brother, hadn't been there she may have killed him." She pointed to the raven-haired man standing next to Tom to show that he was Michael.  
  
"That may all be true, but I still think we should talk in my office."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, Captain," Tom said. "The way I see it is that Aurora's been in your custody for almost forty eight hours and you took no measures to notify us. Now I am grateful that you took her in and Detective Caine was only concerned for her well being, but I must insist that you give us our daughter and let us leave or I will be forced to involve my attorney."  
  
Peter hadn't said anything as he saw Jody and Aurora approaching them. Jody had her arm around Aurora's shoulders. There was a look of complete terror on Aurora's face as they walked toward them. Peter knew she had heard atleast most of the conversation.  
  
"Aurora," Peter said, causing everyone to turn.  
  
"I will NEVER go back with you!" Aurora spat at Tom. She ripped herself from Jody's grip and ran out of the precinct.  
  
"AURORA!" Peter called, as he took off after her, followed by Kermit, Tom, Michael, and Jody.  
  
Peter was the first one out of the door. He saw Aurora round a corner down an alley. He took off in her direction, not realizing or caring that half a dozen other people were right behind him.  
  
Peter turned down the alley. It was a dead end, but there was no sign of Aurora. He slowed his pace, and started walking, what seemed to be a deserted alley.  
  
"Aurora, it's Peter. Come out and talk to me."  
  
Kermit had been the second one behind Peter. He stayed at the end of the alley so Peter could get Aurora to come out. Tom and Michael walked up a second later. Kermit put a hand in front of them to keep them from going down the alley.  
  
"I think it's best if you wait here."  
  
"Excuse me Detective," Tom said, "But I don't care what you think."  
  
He started to walk, but Kermit grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Tom calmly looked at Kermit, then at his brother. "Michael, a little helps please."  
  
Michael took a step towards Kermit, when out of nowhere, Caine stepped in front of him.  
  
"Who's this old man?" Michael asked.  
  
"I am Caine."  
  
"I thought Detective Caine was going after Aurora," Michael said.  
  
"I am Peter's father."  
  
"Whatever old man. I suggest you get out of my way before I hurt you."  
  
"It would be wise not to follow Peter. He will be able to have Aurora come to you, but if you go after her she will run again."  
  
Michael smiled, and threw a punch at Caine. Caine easily thwarted the punch.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have stuck your nose in this."  
  
Michael sent a roundhouse at Caine, who grabbed his leg, sweeping the other, sending the man to the ground. Michael looked up at the Priest in disbelief.  
  
"Please let Peter help her. He will bring her back to you."  
  
Michael got up and stepped back in a fighting stance. "You're going to pay for that old man."  
  
"Calm yourself Michael," Tom broke in. He pulled his arm free from Kermit. "Let's see what happens with Detective Caine."  
  
Michael broke his stance, but kept his icy stare on Caine. "This isn't over!"  
  
Caine did not reply.  
  
Peter was oblivious to what was happening at the end of the alley. His thoughts and eyes were for Aurora only. If the men had been snipers, he probably would have been shot.  
  
"Aurora, please talk to me!"  
  
He looked behind a large dumpster and sure enough, there was Aurora, sitting against the wall with her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees and she was shaking like a leaf. Her eyes were wide with fear staring at the ground. She wouldn't even glance at Peter.  
  
Peter sat down Indian style in front of her. He went to stroke her hair, but she jerked back. He sighed heavily and put his hand on his leg. He saw the fear in her eyes, felt it permeating from her skin, and he was going to hand her over to the cause of it. He had no choice but to let her leave with Tom.  
  
"Aurora, I.."  
  
"You lied to me, Peter," she cut him off. "You told me you wouldn't let him hurt me anymore. Now you're going to send me back with him."  
  
Aurora still wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
Peter solemnly said, "I have no choice. I don't have anything on him."  
  
She nodded. "I understand." He reached out to her, but she jerked back again.  
  
"Don't touch me, Peter."  
  
"If there was anything I could do to keep you from him I would. Believe me I would."  
  
Aurora lifted pain filled eyes to meet Peter's. "I believed you once before, Peter. Remember? You promised you would NEVER let Tom hurt me again, but you're sending me back to him. You're sending me right into the arms of the one person I fear more than anyone in this world."  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"No it's ok. I understand. You're a cop. You live by a strict code, and you will never break it. Not for anyone."  
  
Peter looked down.  
  
"Hey, it's ok Peter. It's what makes you a good cop, and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
"You won't be with him long. I WILL get you out of there. I promise."  
  
A tear slid down Aurora's cheek. She didn't reply. She stared into Peter's deep brown eyes for a moment more. Then she nodded, wiped the tear away and stood up.  
  
"I'll see you around, Detective Caine."  
  
She didn't wait for Peter's reply. She slowly started her walk back to the end of the alley, where her worst nightmare awaited her, and all Peter could do was watch. He stood up and watched, as Tom put an arm around her, as a good father should do. Only Peter knew he wasn't a good father. Peter knew that as soon as they were out of police view, Tom would hurt her.  
  
Peter watched as until they turned the corner and were out of site. Kermit, Caine, and Jody all stayed at the end of the alley. Peter sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He looked down and for the first time, noticed Aurora's backpack lying behind the dumpster. He solemnly walked over and picked it up. Kermit, Jody, and Caine walked up to him.  
  
"What's that?" Kermit asked.  
  
"It's Aurora's backpack," Jody answered for him. "She never leaves this anywhere. She was attached to it all day."  
  
"I know," Peter said. "The question is why did she leave it now?"  
  
Kermit replied, "Maybe there's something in there she doesn't want Tom to see."  
  
"Or perhaps, there is something she wishes for you to see, my son," Caine said.  
  
Peter looked at his father, and then at the backpack. He unzipped the small compartment, and only found some pens. He unzipped the large part and saw Aurora's jacket. He pulled it out, causing the journal that was wrapped in it to hit the ground. He picked up the journal and turned it to the last entry.  
  
"What does it say?" Jody asked.  
  
Peter read allowed from the journal.  
  
"Peter thinks I'm sleeping right now, but I hate to sleep. The nightmares are so bad I wake up in a cold sweat almost every night. Peter said he'll keep me safe and I believe him. I don't think he'll let anything happen to me, but all the same I took the tape and hid it under his bed. Tom knows I have it, and if he catches me he'll want it. The tape is my only chance of freedom from him. I can't just show the tape to Peter though. If only Tom goes to jail, that will still leave me with my mother, and she's changed since she's been with Tom. I'm scared she'll hurt me too. Why couldn't my father have stayed with me? Why couldn't he have lived?"  
  
Peter finished reading and looked at the three faces around him.  
  
"If you get that tape, maybe whatevers on it will help us get Aurora away from her father," Kermit told him.  
  
"And if it shows Tom abusing her, than we can get the mother on suspicion of knowing about it, but doing nothing," Jody said.  
  
"And that should be enough for her to lose custody of Aurora," Peter finished.  
  
"Then perhaps we should go to your apartment and retrieve this tape," Caine said.  
  
The four quickly left the alley and headed back for the station. Simms was waiting for them when they got back.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter," she told him.  
  
"Don't be sorry yet, Captain," he said, grabbing his keys from his desk and leaving the station.  
  
"Kermit," Caine said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He put an arm around Kermit's shoulders and the two walked into his office.  
  
Simms looked at Jody. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it over a cup of coffee."  
  
Peter raced to his apartment, throwing the door open in his haste. He ran into the bedroom and dove under the bed. He didn't see anything underneath it. Then he noticed that the fabric on the base of the bed was torn. He stuck his hand inside it, and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the tape and there was no label on it.  
  
He had an aching desire to watch it right then and there in his apartment, but figured that the faster he got it to the station, the faster he could get Aurora back. So he decided to just leave his apartment and return to the precinct.  
  
Peter's blue stealth came to a screeching halt in front of the 101st precinct. He slammed his door shut and raced inside. Jody and Simms were sitting at his desk having a cup of coffee in silence when Peter came in.  
  
"Did you get the tape? Simms questioned.  
  
"Yeah do we have a tv set up?"  
  
"Over by your desk," Jody replied.  
  
Kermit and Caine had heard Peter's return and came out of Kermit's office. They all crowded around the tv, and Peter put the tape in the vcr. He took a deep breath and pressed play.  
  
~~~Let me know what you think!!!  
  
TFFN  
  
Ty 


	11. Saving Aurora

AN: Sorry my last update took so long, but like I said my computer crashed with my files. I worked on this one for a couple of hours straight to try and make up for the laps of time. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Peter cringed at the tape. He thought his dreams had been bad, but he was wrong. What was on this tape surpassed his worst nightmares about Aurora or otherwise. He felt his stomach churn and his head swim. If he had been anyone else he might have passed out. He looked over at Caine, and actually saw anger cross his face. Anger was not a usual emotion for Caine. Kermit stood calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. Peter couldn't see his eyes, but bet that rage would be mingling behind the glasses. Jody had to turn her head and the Captain took a seat on Peter's desk.  
  
Peter could tell Aurora had set this up in her room. It was partially hidden behind some kind of stuffed animal or something. Aurora had pressed record and jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep. She was wearing a pair of blue p.j.'s with white butterflies all over them. A moment later her door was thrown open. She jumped up from the loud bang of the door as it hit the wall.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up?" A voice said. "I told you to be up early enough to make breakfast for me! Now I have to go to work hungry!"  
  
A figure walked into site and they could all see that it was Tom. He was wearing a suit close to the one he had been wearing today, except the tie was green. Aurora pushed herself against the wall, eyes wide from fright.  
  
"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over sleep! Please don't hurt me again!"  
  
Tom paid no attention to her desperate pleas. He walked up to her and backhanded her across the face, causing her to richochet off the wall.  
  
"You are completely worthless! No wonder your father killed himself! He wanted to rid himself of a useless thing like you!"  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him. Then he kissed her, and grabbed her breast.  
  
Aurora cried out under his touch.  
  
After a moment he threw her against the wall. Tears were steadily flowing down Aurora's face.  
  
Tom laughed. "Do you actually think I would want a vile thing like you? What man would? Well, maybe Dominic. Perhaps I should call him."  
  
"NO!" Aurora cried. "PLEASE! I am sorry! Don't call Dominic please!"  
  
Tom slapped her again and then punched her in the ribs. Aurora lost her breath in a large whoosh. She sat there gasping for air, when Tom left the room.  
  
A moment later he came back in, gun in hand. Aurora, still trying to breath, pushed herself farther against the wall as if it would swallow her and keep her safe from Tom.  
  
Tom opened the gun. He pulled out seven bullets: One for each chamber. Then with a wicked smile on his face, he placed one bullet back in the gun. He spun the chamber and pointed it at Aurora.  
  
"You have two choices," Tom told her, gun aimed at her head. "One is that I can call Dominic and you can spend an hour alone with him. Or two is that I can pull the trigger, and you take the chance of dying. What will it be?"  
  
Aurora looked up at him. Fear present in her large, golden eyes.  
  
"Pull the trigger."  
  
Tom smiled. "As you wish Princess."  
  
Aurora squeezed her eyes shut, as Tom cocked back the hammer. He placed the gun to Aurora's forehead and then stopped. He pulled the gun away. Aurora looked puzzled as well as relieved.  
  
"Open your mouth," Tom told her.  
  
Aurora didn't act right away. Tom hit her across the face with his free hand.  
  
"Open your mouth, now!"  
  
She did as he asked, and he shoved the gun forcefully in her mouth. He pushed it so far that Aurora started to gag. He cocked back the hammer, and Aurora closed her eyes. Then he pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a click, and then nothing. The gun hadn't gone off. Aurora took deep breaths, apparently relieved at the fact that she wasn't dead. Tears streaked her face, and Tom's hand. He pulled the gun out of her mouth, and she started to cough. He looked at the tears on his hand, and then hit Aurora with butt of the gone, rendering her unconscious.  
  
Tom laughed as he walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
Peter could kill him, along with every other person standing in that room. He turned off the tape and turned towards Simms.  
  
"Is that enough proof to get a warrant?"  
  
Simms stood up. "Oh it's more than enough, but we have a problem."  
  
"What's that?" Kermit asked.  
  
"When Tom came back he bailed Dominic out. He's staying at the hotel with them."  
  
"How fast can you get us a warrant?" Peter asked, calmly. Calmer then he should have been, but hysterics would have gotten him nowhere.  
  
" I'll have a warrant for you in ten minutes." She quickly walked into her office.  
  
"I'm going with you kid," Kermit told him.  
  
"So am I," Jody agreed.  
  
"I will accompany you as well," Caine told his son.  
  
Peter nodded, grateful that he had so many people to back him up, and who wanted to help Aurora.  
  
Ten minutes later T.J. Kincaid walked into the precinct, looking like his normal self. He walked up to Peter and handed the warrant directly to him.  
  
"My father said, take whatever action you deem necessary to get her out of there safe. Simms's told him all about the tape. No one like's a kid being abused. Not even my father."  
  
Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks T.J. and tell your father I said thanks as well."  
  
T.J. nodded his appreciation.  
  
"Alright, people let's go get her!" Peter announced.  
  
Simms walked out of her office a second later. "Don't think you're doing this without me."  
  
Peter smiled. "Thanks captain."  
  
Simms smiled in return. Then she became serious. "All right people what are we waiting for? Let's go get that little girl."  
  
The five of them left the precinct and headed straight to Tom West's hotel. They were there in fifteen minutes even though it should have taken them at least forty minutes. They pulled up with sirens off. No use in scaring them away after all.  
  
Simms went to the front desk and flashed her badge to the clerk. He was a man, tall and in his early forties. The sides of his hair were full of gray, while the top was a soft brown. His eyes were a slightly darker brown then his hair. He was wearing a black suit outfit with a striped black and gray tie.  
  
"I'm Captain Karen Simms. I need to know the room number for a Tom West."  
  
The man nervously nodded. The last time the police needed a room number it was a drug raid and he had taken over ten thousand dollars to repair his hotel. He did something on the computer and turned back to the Captain.  
  
"He's in room 207 on the second floor. I don't know what's going on, but please try not to destroy my hotel this time!"  
  
Simms only stared at the man. "We'll do our best," she said cynically."  
  
They five people quickly made their way upstairs. Karen didn't want to go in their guns drawn, because they were all itching to pull the trigger. Well, everyone except Caine that is. Karen knocked on the door, and Michael answered it. He looked at the small group huddled around the door.  
  
"What is it now Captain?"  
  
Karen held up the warrant. "We have a warrant for your brothers arrest."  
  
"For what, may I ask?"  
  
"We have in our possession a tape which shows Tom beating Aurora. Now please let us in, before we have to use forceful entry."  
  
Michael looked at Simms with a harsh look. "Of course Captain."  
  
He stepped back from the door and let the group enter. It was a spacious hotel room done in shades of blue. There was a beige couch against the far wall with a coffee table in front of it. Across from that was a TV. There were three other pale blue doors to the right of them. One was opened and you could see it went to the bathroom. The other two, were assumed to be the bedrooms. Jody was the last one to come through the door. Michael grabbed her and quickly put a gun to her head.  
  
"HEY!" Jody shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" He said pushing the gun against her temple. "Everyone drop your weapons!"  
  
Peter, Simms, Kermit, and Caine all did as he asked. The dropped their guns on the floor and kicked them away.  
  
"TOM!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Just relax," Simms said. "No one needs to get hurt here."  
  
Tom walked out of the bedroom a second later. He was now wearing navy slacks and buttoning up his shirt. His hair was a mess and he didn't look as though he just woke up. The worst of thoughts came to Peter's mind and anger clouded his vision.  
  
"What is going on Michael?"  
  
"They got the tape."  
  
Tom sighed and walked over to the crowd. "I am sorry to hear that. The question now is what to do about it. Michael please let the young woman go. They have no weapons. They will not be leaving any time soon. Especially without Aurora."  
  
Michael let Jody go, by throwing her against Kermit.  
  
"Where is she?" Peter asked angrily.  
  
"In the bedroom with Dominic," Michael replied nonchalantly.  
  
"You son of a." Peter took a step toward him.  
  
Michael raised his gun towards Peter, but Caine quickly kicked it out of his hand. Peter hit Tom with a right hook, sending Tom to the floor. He then ran for the bedroom to look for Aurora. He went into the bedroom Tom came out of and Sheila was lying naked in bed under the covers. She jumped up when Peter through the door open. Peter ignored her and ran out of the room.  
  
On the way to the second one he picked up one of the guns off the floor and charged the door open, aiming the gun at air. Dominic was passed out on the bed, fully clothed, which as Peter thought was a good sign. He thought it was odd, however Dominic didn't even stir. He walked over to the bed, and noticed a needle still sticking out of Dominic's arm. He felt for a pulse, but didn't find one.  
  
Peter looked around the room. It was done in the same blues as the living room. He went to the closet and threw open the doors. There was a cedar chest on the floor of the closet. Peter flung open the chest and found a beaten, unconscious Aurora.  
  
"Dear God!"  
  
He lifted her out of the chest and laid her on the floor. Part of her hair was matted to her head from blood. There were fresh bruises covering her face and arms. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. It was weak and thready, but it was there.  
  
Caine came in the door a second later, followed by Kermit. Seeing the situation Caine quickly knelt beside them looking over Aurora. Kermit ran to the bedside table and grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance.  
  
"Is she going to be all right Pop?"  
  
"I do now know, yet."  
  
Caine was palpating Aurora, to see if there were any broken bones. Even though unconscious she winced when he touched her ribs. Kermit knelt next to them a moment later.  
  
"An ambulance is on the way."  
  
Caine pulled out a few herbs, lifting Aurora's head. Peter noticed her breathing was becoming labored.  
  
"What's wrong Pop?"  
  
"Her ribs are broken. They have wounded her lungs."  
  
He fed the herb into her mouth and Aurora began to cough. Blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Jesus," Kermit said. "She's bleeding internally."  
  
"The herbs I gave her will stop the bleeding, temporarily," Caine explained, as he rested her head on the floor.  
  
"What happened out there?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sheila came willingly," Kermit began. "Said she would testify against Tom for a reduced sentence. She knew she was going down as an accessory."  
  
"What about Tom and Michael?"  
  
"They are both alive, but unconscious," Caine explained.  
  
Jody and Karen came into the room, stopping in their tracks after seeing Aurora. Neither of them said anything because, there was nothing to say. Lying in front of them was a little girl, beaten and bruised, because they couldn't stop Tom from taking her. Karen suddenly felt her stomach start to swim.  
  
"I'll um..I'll go wait for the ambulance."  
  
Kermit noticed Simms face go pale, and her quick exit out of the room. It just wasn't like the tough as nails captain. Something was wrong.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Peter nodded, understanding as he watched Kermit exit the room. Jody came over and knelt beside them.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Peter looked at her solemnly. "I hope so Jody. I really do."  
  
In the living room, both Tom and Michael were unconscious on the floor, with their hands handcuffed behind their back. Sheila was sitting on the couch looking around, with her hand cuffed as well. She was wearing a grey shirt and blue sweat pants. Captain Simms was sitting on the arm of the couch, with her head in her hands.  
  
"You all right Captain?" Kermit asked, walking up to her.  
  
Simms jumped, from the sound of his voice.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's all right Kermit. I just didn't expect anyone to follow me."  
  
"What happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing. I just thought someone should wait for the backup and watch over these two so that we make sure they don't get loose."  
  
"With all due respect Captain they're out cold, and handcuffed. They're not going anywhere."  
  
Simms sighed heavily. "I just don't understand how they could do that to her. How could they hurt her? I mean she's just a baby Kermit. A baby."  
  
Kermit was about to respond when Tom sat up. Simms quickly grabbed her gun, causing Kermit to whirl around.  
  
"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! TONIGHT MARKS THE FINAL CEREMONY!" Tom screamed. "I MUST HAVE HER POWER!"  
  
Kermit and Karen looked down at the man who was writhing toward them.  
  
"He's insane," Karen said.  
  
"Tell me about," Kermit replied.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I MUST FINISH THE CEREMONY! HAVEN'T YOU FELT HOW STRONGS SHE'S BECOME? HER POWERS ARE SO WELL BUILT NOW!"  
  
As he finished the statement, back up and EMT's rushed through the door.  
  
Kermit pointed towards the bedroom. "In there quick!"  
  
"Get the rest of these people out of here," Karen told them.  
  
The EMT's rushed into the bedroom. Kermit followed, while Karen took charge of the situation out in the living room. The EMT's were trying to get Peter to move away from Aurora when Kermit entered  
  
"Sir, please let us help her."  
  
Caine leaned down next to his son. "Peter, let them do their jobs. She will be all right."  
  
Peter looked at his father and nodded. He got up and stepped back so the paramedics could get in there. Peter watched as they set up IV's and put her on oxygen. They worked quick and efficiently and before Peter knew it they had her on a gurney and were loading her into the ambulance.  
  
"I'm riding with her," Peter told one of the EMT's.  
  
At first the man looked doubtful, but finally nodded. Peter climbed into the ambulance. They slammed the doors, and left for the hospital.  
  
Caine turned to Kermit. "May I ask another favor, Kermit?  
  
"I'll be more than happy to give you a ride to the hospital."  
  
Caine patted his back. "Thank you."  
  
Karen walked up to them. "Jody and I will stay here and take care of things. Just let us know how Aurora's doing."  
  
Kermit nodded. "You got it. Come on Caine, let's go."  
  
~~~~~ Ok guys Please Review!!! 


	12. Hospital Blues

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry this part took so long, but between school and writers block it's been hard. Any who, here you go. TTFN  
  
Ty  
  
  
  
Peter, Caine, and Kermit were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Aurora was rushed into surgery on arrival. Peter tried to go with her, but the nurse had insisted he stay in the lobby. Caine and Kermit arrived a few minutes after the ambulance. Now, an hour later, the three of them were still sitting in the lobby waiting for news on Aurora.  
  
Thought's had been racing through Peter's head. He should have been there sooner; he should never have let her go with Tom. He was placing guilt on himself, and it was weighing on his chest like a hundred pound anvil crushing his heart into tiny pieces. The more he thought about it, the worse he felt.  
  
Caine placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault my son. Do not carry the guilt of something you could not have changed."  
  
Peter pulled from his fathers embrace and stood up. "It was my fault Pop. I promised her that I would never let him hurt her again, and look at her now. She's in the hospital fighting for her life."  
  
"There's nothing you could have done, kid," Kermit told him. "You would have lost your job, and probably would have been in jail yourself."  
  
"Better to be in jail, than have Aurora struggling to survive!"  
  
Caine was about to respond, when a young, female doctor with long brown hair and green eyes walked up to them. She was on the slightly hefty side with a round face and chubby red cheeks. Her lips were full filling out her face.  
  
Peter looked up at her expectantly, but couldn't read a thing on her face. Her eyes were as blank as the rest of her. Her nametag read Dr. Grey.  
  
"Detective Caine I presume?"  
  
"Yes, how's Aurora?"  
  
"Her left lung was punctured, we had to go in and repair it. We had to put twelve stitches in her scalp, three of her ribs were broken, not to mention the numerous bruises and contusions through out her body."  
  
Peter was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Doctor, did he? I mean was she? I mean."  
  
"Are you asking if she was raped detective?"  
  
Normally Peter wouldn't have a problem asking, but this was Aurora. He couldn't even imagine something like that happening to her. He nodded in response to the doctor.  
  
"No, Detective, she was not raped."  
  
Peter let out the breath he had been holding. "Will she be all right?"  
  
"Physically, yes. Mentally?" Dr. Grey shrugged. "Only time will tell."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"They've just moved her into room 412 in the pediatrics ward. She should be waking up soon."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Peter said, taking off for the elevators, with Caine and Kermit close behind.  
  
None of them said anything on the elevator ride. Anger was too high in their blood. Even Caine himself was fuming. Fury was thick in the air, permeating through out the elevator. The rage would pour out with their words if they were to talk to each other. They felt the tension and didn't want to take it out on each other.  
  
They got out of the elevator and went to the nurse's station.  
  
"Excuse me nurse," Peter said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "Where can I find room 412?"  
  
She pointed the way. Peter didn't bother to say thanks; he just made his way to the room. The three men hurriedly walked down the hall, but were brought to an abrupt halt in the doorway.  
  
The room was a bright yellow color with a white and yellow sunshine border running across the top of the wall. There were pictures of clowns and crayon drawings from previous children in the room. It looked like a room any happy kid would want to stay in, but what was in the middle of the room, turned the brightness into a cold, dull, morbid gray.  
  
Aurora was lying in the hospital bed with both the guardrails up. There was an oxygen tube in her nose to help her breath. Her black hair was mussed underneath the white gauze that wrapped her head. Bruises covered her too pale face, as well as her small arms. There were several I.V.'s hooked into her arms and machines beeped all around her.  
  
Peter walked over to the bed, grasping the rails. He clutched them so tight his knuckles were turning white. He looked at the fragile girl lying in bed and his heart sank. All the anger melted out of him and was replaced by pain and love for this little girl. Pain because she was hurt so and love because.well he loved her. He hadn't known her very long, but he loved her nonetheless.  
  
Caine and Kermit stood on the other side of the bed, gazing down at the sleeping teen. Their hearts went out to her, letting the anger slip away. They just wanted her to be well. They wanted her to be happy. They wanted to take all the pain away and give her what she deserved. A family who loves her.  
  
Peter brushed his hand lightly against the side of her cheek. Aurora jumped from the small touch. Her eyes were wide with fear, darting all around the room. The anesthesia still had some effect so Aurora was still disoriented. The heart monitor that was hooked up to her started speeding up.  
  
"Calm down Aurora. It's Peter. You're safe."  
  
Her eyes were still wide for a moment, but the scene started to melt into place. Aurora realized that she wasn't with Tom anymore. She realized that she was with Peter, and Caine, and that other guy who's name she couldn't remember at the moment. She relaxed in their presence, and the heart monitor went back down.  
  
"What happened?" She asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kermit asked.  
  
"At this point I don't even remember your name," Aurora replied.  
  
That made him smile. "Kermit."  
  
Peter asked, "What's the last thing you do remember?"  
  
"Leaving the precinct with Tom. I remember going to the hotel and them locking me in the room with Dominic, and then nothing." Suddenly the thought hit her. "Oh god Peter. What did he do to me?"  
  
"Calm down," He told her. "He just roughed you up a little bit. That's all. You're going to be fine."  
  
"So he didn't?"  
  
Peter shook his head. "No, he didn't."  
  
Aurora let out a breath and closed her eyes. "Thank the gods." She opened her eyes and looked at Caine. "My father said to come to you if I ever needed help. At first I doubted it, but he was right. I came to you for help and not only found it in you, but in your son, and in your friends." She looked back and forth between the three of them. "Thank you all for everything."  
  
Caine smiled. "You are welcome. Your father would be proud of you."  
  
"I'm tired," she whispered.  
  
Peter took her hand in hers. "Then rest. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Aurora slightly nodded, and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to head back to the station," Kermit said, quietly. "Check in on Tom and his sick bunch."  
  
Peter nodded. "You going or staying pop?"  
  
"I must go. There are a few things I must tend to. I will be back before nightfall."  
  
"All right," Peter complied. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"See ya kid."  
  
Caine and Kermit walked out, leaving Peter standing next to a sleeping Aurora. He gently pulled his hand from hers. He put the guardrail down and pulled up a chair. Aurora moaned slightly as he gently caressed her bruised cheek. Peter pulled his hand away, fearful of waking her.  
  
Peter watched her sleep there for a few minutes. He looked over her fragile body. She looked so helpless, but Peter knew she was far from that. He knew that Aurora was strong. Stronger than almost anyone he had ever met. Anyone who could survive through what she'd been through had to be strong. As the saying goes, "Whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."  
  
Peter watched her, but the had the urge to touch her. He needed to know that she was real, not some illusion his mind had concocted out of a desperate plea to know that she was here, alive. Peter was attached to Aurora. He didn't know why. He didn't care why. He simply was, and his biggest fear in the world right now, was losing the child that lay before him.  
  
He reached out and took her hand in his, with a sigh of relief that she did in fact exist, lying in a bed before him. Peter rested his head on the edge of the bed, still grasping her hand. He closed his eyes and just lay there in peace knowing that she was going to be all right.  
  
Peter drifted to sleep. He didn't know how long he was asleep. He woke only when a warm tingling feeling began to run through the hand that was holding Aurora's. He looked up and saw a sky blue glow around their interlocked hands. He had no idea what it was, or what was even happening for that matter, but he didn't let go. He didn't know if that would harm it or help it. Besides he wasn't taking the chance that it would stay on Aurora and hurt her.  
  
The blue light began to travel up Aurora's arm. It traveled up towards her head and down her body, setting the bed in a shimmering blue aura of light. The heat was rising in Peter's hand. It felt as if he was holding his hand over a boiling pot of water and the steam was burning him. He noticed that the light had also traveled over his own body leaving the two in what looked like a shimmery blue bubble.  
  
Aurora didn't even stir. She lay there in her peaceful sleep as though nothing was happening. Peter watched Aurora's face noticing for the first time that the bruises were fading. Some of them were even gone. His eyes were wide with shock and fear. He didn't know what was going on. The warmth in his hand had become a dull burning that was coursing through out his body. He didn't know how much longer he could hold on.  
  
The bruises were almost completely gone and Peter felt as though he was engulfed in a raging inferno. Sweat trickled off his brow and across his hairline. His face was red underneath the light. He cried out, just as a nurse walked through the door. Seeing the scene before her, she screamed with him.  
  
The screaming woke Aurora. Seeing the situation she sat up and quickly pulled her hand from Peter's grasp. Peter fell against the bed weak from whatever had happened. His breath came in ragged gasps and he was drenched in sweat. Aurora looked over to the door and saw their small audience. Two doctors and a second nurse had joined them. They were looking at them in a mix between fear and shock.  
  
"PETER!" Aurora cried lifting his head.  
  
Peter let his head rest in her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. Just tired. You're better."  
  
Aurora looked down at her arms and saw that the bruises were gone and realized that she had sat up with no pain. She didn't even feel groggy anymore. Her aw of what was going on was short lived as Peter passed out. The first nurse who had screamed and one of the doctor's quickly grabbed Peter and pulled him away from her. They placed him on the floor and quickly started assessing the situation. Aurora started to get out of bed.  
  
"Wait!" She cried out. "Bring him back!"  
  
They didn't listen to her. The other doctor and nurse came over and were holding Aurora down. She fought them fiercely trying to get to Peter, but the two of them together were too strong for her.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Dr. Grey walked in the room a minute later. Seeing Peter lying on the floor and Aurora struggling in bed she was a bit confused. Aurora shouldn't have enough strength to be lifting her head let alone fight against a doctor and nurse. She walked over to the bed to calm her patient before she hurt herself worse.  
  
"Aurora, listen to me. You have to calm down."  
  
"I have to help Peter!"  
  
"Peter will be fine. Please calm down before you hurt yourself."  
  
Aurora did as she was asked and stopped struggling. The doctor and nurse let go of her and took a step back. Dr. Grey looked at Aurora clearly.  
  
"All of your bruises are gone." She walked over to her and gently palpated Aurora's ribs. "Your ribs are healed." She parted Aurora's hair where she had placed the stitches. There were the fine threads over a little white line. "Your gash is gone. This is impossible." Dr. Grey looked over at the unconscious Peter and quickly went over to them.  
  
"How is he Dr. Martin?" She asked the middle-aged man leaning over Peter.  
  
"He's fine," he replied. "He's just sleeping."  
  
Hearing this Aurora got out of bed and kneeled beside him. No one stopped her this time.  
  
"You're sure he's going to be all right?" She asked Dr. Martin.  
  
He nodded. "He'll be fine after a few hours of sleep."  
  
Aurora let out the breath she'd been holding. She reached down and ran her hand through Peter's hair. She would have been mortified if anything had happened to him.  
  
"What happened in here?" Dr. Grey asked.  
  
"I don't know," Aurora replied. "I wish I did."  
  
It was the truth. Well, sort of. Aurora knew it had to do something with what had happened back at Caine's apartment, but she didn't know exactly what. She wasn't going to tell them what had happened at Caine's. They would think she was completely insane. Maybe she was, Aurora wasn't sure herself, but she wasn't about to let them in on it.  
  
"Aurora," Dr. Grey said, breaking into her thoughts. "Come on I want to run some tests on you."  
  
"I want to stay with Peter."  
  
"Peter will be fine. They're going to put him in a room so he can rest. You'll be back before he wakes up. I promise."  
  
Reluctantly, Aurora nodded. Dr. Grey helped her up. Aurora watched Peter until they turned the corner out of sight.  
  
~~~END  
  
Ok so it's a cliffhanger, but that's what I wanted. Please review. 


	13. Answers

Caine walked through the silver mist in the darkened place he'd entered. He wandered endlessly looking for the person he came to seek. The fog seemed endless in this darkened place, but he knew he would find what he was looking for.  
  
Caine stopped walking as he felt another aura enter the domain. The mist began to fade as Caine turned around. He smiled warmly at the figure that began to walk towards him. The mist completely vanished and Raine Ramirez was in plain sight.  
  
Raine smiled at Caine as he approached him. "I did not expect to see you again so soon my friend."  
  
"I came to tell you that we have Aurora back."  
  
"I know, and I am in your debt."  
  
"Unfortunately, my friend, Aurora was hurt."  
  
"That is true, but don't you know?"  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "I do not understand."  
  
"Do you remember the energy blast that came from Aurora in your apartment?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It linked Peter and Aurora. If one's life force is diminishing then the other can help to bring them back."  
  
"I still do not understand."  
  
Raine sighed. "Caine, you of all people know how healing a touch can be. The link between Aurora and Peter intertwines their auras. If one dies the other will live, but a piece of them will have been torn from their very soul. The energy from ones aura can heal the other. Peter healed Aurora with his own energy."  
  
"Is Peter all right?"  
  
"Peter is fine. He's sleeping now. His energy is drained, but he will be fine when he wakes."  
  
"I will be there when he wakes."  
  
"Aurora is worried about Peter. I would be grateful if you would put her mind at ease."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Raine smiled and bowed. Caine returned the bow respectfully as the mist once again came to cover them. Raine disappeared behind a curtain of white fog. Caine closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back in his apartment. He quickly got up and made his way to the hospital.  
  
By the time Caine arrived the sun had begun to set. The hospital was in frenzy as he made his way to Aurora's room. He was however surprised to see that the bright room, was very empty. He walked out of the room and directly to the nurse's station.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me where Aurora Ramirez is?"  
  
A petite nurse with blonde hair looked up from the papers she was signing.  
  
"You mean the witch?" She asked.  
  
Caine raised an eyebrow. "She is not a witch."  
  
"From what I saw the girl is pure evil. She stole that mans life force to heal her own. What's good about that?"  
  
"Can you please tell me where she is?" He asked ignoring her previous statement.  
  
"She's in Peter Caine's room. They had the audacity to let her sit with him. Room 212 on the second floor."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Caine left the nurse to her narrow minded thoughts and quickly went to the second floor. Peter's room was right next to the elevators, so Caine didn't have a hard time finding it.  
  
The room was a pale blue with a lilac colored flower patterned border trimming the top. Peter's bed was pushed up against the wall under the window. There were no machines or IV's hooked up to him. He was dressed in a hospital gown and he was still sleeping. Aurora had her head down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Caine walked over to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Aurora jumped out of her chair, knocking it over and backed out of his reach. Her eyes were wide with fright, but Caine saw that she was healed. Her wounds were gone.  
  
"I did not mean to startle you."  
  
Aurora calmed at the site of Caine, but didn't go any closer.  
  
"It's all right. I mean you didn't really startle me. I'm just worried about Peter."  
  
"He is only sleeping."  
  
"I know, but."  
  
"But you feel guilty."  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"You did nothing to cause this."  
  
Aurora looked at Caine with tear filled eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?" She all but yelled for Peter's sake. "You remember what happened at your apartment! I sucked the life out of him to heal myself. I don't know how I did, but I did! I could have killed him!"  
  
She hugged herself and turned away from Caine, so he couldn't see the steady flow of tears. Caine walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly stepped out of his grasp.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, still turned away from him.  
  
"Aurora this was not your fault. I can explain if you'd just listen."  
  
"What's there to explain? I almost killed your son. You should hate me, not want to help me."  
  
"You did not almost kill Peter, and I will never hate you."  
  
Aurora hugged herself tighter.  
  
"He's right Aurora," Peter said groggily from the bed.  
  
She spun around and looked at Peter with wide eyes. He was smiling at her. She took a step towards him, but quickly stopped what she was doing, and looked down. She was too frightened to even go near him. Peter noticed this and his smile faltered.  
  
"What is it? I won't hurt you."  
  
"But I may hurt you."  
  
"Aurora what happened before, I could have stopped it, but I saw what was happening and didn't want to let go. I WANTED to heal you."  
  
Aurora still didn't go to him.  
  
"Please come over here."  
  
She looked up into his chestnut eyes. He stared back into her amber ones. Finally, she took a hesitant step forward. Peter held out his hand to her and she quickly ran into his arms. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and Aurora let the tears fall freely.  
  
"Hey now," Peter said. "What are the tears for? I'm all right, and so are you."  
  
Aurora gripped him tighter. She continued to cry, but didn't say anything. Peter gave her a reassuring squeeze and looked at his father, who in return only shrugged.  
  
"It's all right. Everything's all right," Peter soothed her.  
  
Aurora cried for a few minutes more and then pulled back to look at Peter. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I am so sorry, Peter. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't hurt me kid. I don't think you could ever hurt me."  
  
Aurora smirked. "Well I don't know about that. Once I figure out these powers."  
  
"You will only use them for good," Caine cut her off. "As your father would have liked to have seen."  
  
The smile faltered. "I wish my father were here to teach me to use them."  
  
"Your father is here, as he has always been. His spirit is always with you."  
  
"I know, but it's not the same. When Peter's mom died he still had you. My mothers always hated me. I don't have her or my father. I don't have anyone, anymore."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Peter said. "You have me and my father."  
  
Aurora shook her head and looked at him. "No, Peter I don't. Do you really think that they're going to let me stay with you? The state is going to take me away and send me back to Florida where they'll send me to a foster home. I know the deal Peter. There's no way in hell the state is going to award custody of a teenage girl to a single cop."  
  
"But they have no choice but to leave you in the hands of your guardian," said Caine.  
  
"I don't have a guardian. My mother was my guardian, and now she's in jail."  
  
"Did you ever see your fathers will?"  
  
"Well, no. It was read to my mother and Tom after he died. He awarded custody to them."  
  
Caine shook his head. "No, that is only what they told you."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Me either," Peter said looking at his father questioningly.  
  
"Do you really think your father would willingly leave you in such a predicament?"  
  
"Well I.... I mean..." She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Aurora, you're father left you in my care."  
  
Peter and Aurora both looked at Caine with wide eyes. He didn't know if it was shock or disbelief, but it was true nonetheless.  
  
"If you knew why didn't you come for me sooner?" Aurora asked.  
  
Caine shook his head. "I did not know. I saw your father in a.. ah.. vision. He told me to look at his will, so I asked Kermit for a favor. He is quite good with a computer."  
  
"So I don't have to leave?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Not if you wish to stay."  
  
Aurora's eyes filled with tears again. She ran over to Caine and wrapped her arms around his waist. Caine returned the hug and stroked her dark hair. She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. Then she pulled herself back in his embrace. She wasn't crying, but she was close to it.  
  
Peter watched the scene unfold from his bed. At first he was in shock, but his father wouldn't joke about something like that. He wasn't tired. In fact his energy was through the roof. He'd never felt so good in his life. The news was just the topping on the cake. He didn't have to say goodbye to Aurora. Not now, or ever.  
  
Dr. Grey walked into the room. No one seemed to notice. She stood with her arms crossed over chest. She waited a minute for them to notice. When no one did anything she cleared her throat and three heads turned to look at her. Aurora pulled away from Caine.  
  
"I see you're awake Detective. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. Ready to go home to be honest with you."  
  
"That isn't a problem."  
  
"What about me?" Aurora asked.  
  
Dr. Grey looked at her with nervous eyes. "Your tests came back negative. You're completely healed. You're free to go as soon as Mr. Caine signs your release papers."  
  
"You mean I can leave with him?"  
  
"He's your guardian isn't he?"  
  
"Well yes, but how?"  
  
"Do you really want to stay?" Dr. Grey asked.  
  
"Well no, but,"  
  
"Then I'll have the nurse draw up your discharge papers and bring them in here. Your clothes are in the closet Detective."  
  
With that final statement she turned and left.  
  
"I don't understand," Aurora said. "How does she know?"  
  
Peter and Caine said in unison. "Kermit."  
  
Aurora didn't understand, but she didn't argue it. She and Caine went into the hallway while Peter changed. It didn't take him long and soon the nurse came in with the discharge papers. Before they knew it they were on their way home. 


	14. Closure

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Aurora was sitting at Peter's table with Caine across from her. Peter was in the shower. Aurora had already taken one. Jodie had dropped off her clothes that they had bought the other day, so she had something to change into it. She was wearing a pair of gray cargo pants, and a blue v-neck mid drift shirt. Her hair fell in dark curls around her now flawless face.  
  
The silence had been thick and long. Aurora didn't know what to think. Caine was going to be her guardian. She didn't know how she felt about that. She was grateful to be anywhere other than with Tom, but she barely knew Caine. Would she like living with him? Would he love her or just think of her as a burden? She was confused in all aspects of the situation.  
  
Aurora wished for her father. Wished she could talk to him. He always knew how to reassure her with his faith in people. He trusted Caine and she did, but only to a point. Did she trust him to be her caregiver? That she wasn't sure about.  
  
"You are burdened?" Caine asked, pulling Aurora from her thoughts.  
  
Aurora shrugged. "Not really burdened. Confused maybe, but not burdened. I thought you'd be the one who's burdened."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I mean it's just that you weren't expecting me. Hell you hadn't even known I'd existed a few days ago and now you're going to be my guardian? I figured I'd be the burden on you."  
  
Caine got up and walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed under his light touch and he kneeled down to her so he could see her eye to eye.  
  
"Aurora you are not now, nor will you ever be a burden to me. I will always care for you. It does not matter how long I've known, but what I've seen of you since I've known you. I will always be there for you and I will never harm you. My hand will never strike you."  
  
"And as long as I'm around no one else's will either." Peter told her from the bedroom doorway.  
  
He was wearing black jeans, a white button down shirt, and black boots. His hair was still wet and messy on top of his head. Aurora didn't know if Caine had heard Peter, but she hadn't. She hadn't heard the shower turn off or the bedroom door open.  
  
Peter walked over and kneeled on the opposite side of her. "Aurora we're your family now. We will always love you and protect you. We will always be here for you and we will never leave you." He put emphasis on never.  
  
Aurora nodded still confused at the whole situation. She just didn't understand why they would care about her. Tom had implanted in her head that she was worthless and even though they were standing there telling her that they cared about her it was just hard to believe.  
  
"You are still doubtful." Caine asked as if reading her mind.  
  
Aurora didn't answer. She looked down at the floor as if there was something spectacular down there. She refused to look either of them in the eye. She didn't want them to see the doubt in her own eyes.  
  
"Perhaps if you spoke with your father," Caine said.  
  
This caused Aurora to look up. Her face had visibly paled and her eyes were wide as she stared at Caine. She had no idea what he was talking about. Her father was dead. There was no way she could talk to him. He was gone and she'd never see him again. She didn't know why Caine would say something like that.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aurora asked, disbelief apparent in her voice. "My father is dead. I can't talk to him."  
  
Caine smiled at her. "Of course you can. I will show you the way."  
  
Aurora shook her head. "No, you're making this up. Why are you lying about this?"  
  
She stood up forcefully knocking the chair back onto the floor. She took a step back and staggered. Peter and Caine were there to help her. Aurora gripped onto Peter's arm, but pulled away from Caine. Peter wrapped a protective arm around her. Aurora was still visibly pale, and Peter was holding most of her weight.  
  
"I am not lying." Caine told her. "I can arrange for you to speak with your father."  
  
Aurora buried her head in Peter's chest. In a voice on the verge of tears she said, "Please make him stop."  
  
"Aurora, my father would not lie about this. If he says he can, then he can."  
  
She pulled away from Peter slowly, making sure she was steady enough to stand on her own two feet. Then she turned and looked at Caine. She looked into his eyes, looking for any betrayal to what he was saying. Anything that would tell her he was lying. After several moments of a strung out silence and Aurora gazing at Caine she finally gave up.  
  
"Then lets do it. I want to speak with him. If you can do then let's do it."  
  
"We will have to go back to my apothecary."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The three of them collected their belongings and made there way into Peter's Stealth. The ride was silent with an occasional sniffle from Aurora. They knew she was crying, but didn't say anything. Things were already uncomfortable and no one was trying to make them worse.  
  
They arrived at Caine's home and quickly went upstairs. Walking inside, they first saw the ancient making a satchel of herbs for whatever purpose. Caine bowed, as did Lo Si. Lo Si put down his concoction and looked at the Shaolin Priest.  
  
"I know what you are planning. It is dangerous my friend."  
  
"It is dangerous, but it must be done."  
  
Lo Si did not say anything else as Caine made his way into his meditation room followed by Aurora and Peter. Aurora stood just inside the doorway hugging herself tightly. Peter stood behind her. Caine sat in the lotus position in the center of a circle of white candles. He looked up at Aurora.  
  
"Come and sit across from me."  
  
Aurora looked back at Peter for reassurance. He nodded to her, knowing that his father would never let anything happen to her. Aurora turned back to the circle and slowly walked inside. She sat across from Caine mimicking his position.  
  
"Take my hands," Caine told her.  
  
Aurora did as he asked.  
  
"Now close your eyes and clear your mind."  
  
Caine waited until Aurora had done so and then he closed his eyes. He pushed his aura out so that it mingled with Aurora's. Caine felt their aura's intertwine until they became one large mass of swirling energy around them. A small gasp that came from Aurora's lips let the Shaolin Priest know that she had felt it as well.  
  
With there aura's intertwined Caine could see inside Aurora's soul. He could see her happiest moments, and her darkest fears. Her worst memories came to light like flashes from a movie screen that had been badly edited. He knew Aurora's heart had quickened. Her breath was heavier.  
  
At the same token everything in Caine's soul was free access for Aurora to see. The temple, losing Peter, it was all perfectly clear to her. She could feel his pain. See the open wound in his heart of missing so many years with his only son. In a way she knew how he felt because she would lose out on so many memories she was supposed to have with her father.  
  
A bright flash of light caused Aurora to turn. Caine was walking towards her out of a dense white fog. He was wearing his normal outfit; only this time he had a hat on. She noticed how he looked like a wanderer drifting a long from town to town. He had a unique face, but it was something about his personality that separated Caine from the rest.  
  
Caine approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Aurora was surprised at herself that she didn't flinch. She had no idea where she was, yet she was completely comfortable being there. She wasn't scared at all. In fact she felt at peace. Although these mixed emotions made her more confused than ever.  
  
"I have someone who would like to see you," Caine said.  
  
With a hand still on her shoulder he moved out of the way. At first Aurora saw nothing but fog and darkness. Then slowly a figure outlined in the mist. She knew it was the outline of a man, but couldn't quite place it. The man was about a foot away from her when his face came into view.  
  
A cry betrayed Aurora and slipped from her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mind would not register it. She didn't feel Caine's hand anymore nor did she realize she was trembling all over. The figure emerged from the fog and smiled to her. He opened his arms to embrace her in a hug, but Aurora just stood there.  
  
"My daughter what is wrong?" Raine Ramirez asked his shocked child.  
  
"Y-y-you.I mean..I.."  
  
Raine walked to her and pulled her into a tight hug. For a moment he just held her and Aurora slowly began to hug him back. Once her arms were around him she held on tight. Raine rested his chin on her head.  
  
"I know how you must feel Aurora. You saw my body dead and cold on the floor."  
  
"Why did you leave me daddy?" Aurora sobbed into his chest. "You were supposed to take care of me."  
  
"I would not have left you if I could help it." He pulled Aurora away from him so he could look her in the eye. "I did not commit suicide. Tom's hand was the one that ended my life; not my own."  
  
Aurora looked at him with wide eyes. "B-b-but the cops, they said."  
  
"I know what they said. Lies, all of it. Tom knew some people in the police station. Evidence was withheld and covered up, but that does not matter now. What matters is that you are safe and you know the truth about what happened and about who you are. Now you can carry out the destiny in which you were meant to."  
  
"I don't understand. What destiny? What are you talking about?"  
  
Raine kissed Aurora on the head. "You will understand soon my daughter. For now you and Caine must go. My shields will not hold much longer."  
  
Aurora held on tight to her father. "NO! I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."  
  
"The Gods have other idea's my daughter."  
  
Aurora didn't loosen her grip. Caine walked over to them and started to pull Aurora away.  
  
"We must leave now or we will be trapped here."  
  
"I don't care," Aurora cried. "I don't want to lose him again."  
  
Raine caressed her face gently. "You never lost me. I am always with you. Never forget that. I love you Aurora."  
  
Aurora fought as Caine pulled her away.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"We must go," Caine said as he pulled her away.  
  
Aurora struggled with all her might, as she watched her father disappear into the fog. She didn't want to go back to the real world. She wanted to stay with her father. Life wasn't worth living to her if he wasn't there. The tears flowed freely and Aurora could feel the coming darkness. She welcomed it with open arms.  
  
Caine opened his eyes to see Peter sitting behind Aurora cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. She was pale as a ghost and trembling. Caine was fearful she might go into convulsions. He was about to go get his herbs, but the ancient was a step a head of him. The herbs Caine would need were sitting on the counter waiting to be mixed.  
  
"Pop what's going on?" Peter asked. "Why is she shaking like this?"  
  
Caine walked to the counter and began mixing the herbs. "She did not wish to leave. She struggled against me and in doing so has weakened herself immensely. If we do not act quickly she will go into convulsions."  
  
Peter was holding Aurora as best he could, but the trembling had become violent racks combing through her body. He held her head in his lap to keep her from slamming it into the floor. Lo Si walked over and held down her legs.  
  
"Pop hurry up with that stuff."  
  
Caine did not respond. He swiftly continued to mix his herbs. A few moments later he was on his knees next to Peter. By this time Aurora's body was flinging about wildly. Peter was struggling to hold her head steady.  
  
"You must keep her still."  
  
"I'm trying," Peter said.  
  
He gripped Aurora's head a different way and Caine quickly slipped the herbs in her mouth. With in minutes Aurora's body had settled down into a soft shiver that occurred about every three minutes. Peter and Lo Si released their grips on her as now she only seemed to be sleeping.  
  
Peter picked her up and took her into his father's room. He laid her gently on the bed and sat next to her. Caine and Lo Si followed them. Peter, who was gently stroking Aurora's hair looked up to his father.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"She tried to pull away from me and our aura's began to part. She was not strong enough to do this on her own. In response to her spirit not being strong enough, her body reacted physically."  
  
"Will she be all right?"  
  
Caine nodded. "She should be fine, but I will watch her closely. Sometimes the body will relapse after such an episode."  
  
"Do you think she will relapse?" Peter asked.  
  
"I do not. I believe she will be fine, but on the side of caution I will pay close attention to her."  
  
A soft moan came from Aurora and Peter turned his attention to her. Aurora was looking up at him with lazy eyes. A tinge of color had returned to her cheeks and a hint of a smile had curved at the corner of her lips.  
  
"I messed up huh?" She asked in that little voice that a child has when the wake up from a nightmare.  
  
Peter smiled at the girl who now seemed so very childlike. "Maybe a little, but it's all right. Just rest now."  
  
"You're still going to be here when I wake up, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll still be right here."  
  
Aurora smiled at him, and then slowly closed her eyes, knowing that from now on, things were going to be fine.  
  
  
  
~~~End  
  
Ok guys this is the final chapter to his one. Pending on the reviews and how everyone likes it is whether there's a sequel. Let me know. Thanks.  
  
TTFN 


End file.
